Change is Sometimes Good
by Italian Dream
Summary: Lily is perfect, she has popularity, smarts, and beauty. James is extroadenary, he's rich, quidditch seeker, smarts, and a hottness that no one can live up to, well except maybe for Sirius. Add those two, and the world turns upside down with insanity.
1. Train Troubles

**Summary:** James and Lily are in their last years of Hogwarts. Just when Lily thought she would never want to see Potter's face again, something changes, something that she can hardly explain. Life turns upside down and there is no turning it right side up. R&R!

**Disclaimer:** Hmm well basically I don't own it.

**Chapter one: **Train Troubles

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Lily opened one eye and faintly heard a cheering noise coming from the downstairs. "What is she so happy about?" Lily groaned "for god sakes it's just another morning" she mumbled.

But then it hit her, it wasn't just any normal morning it was her first day of her sixth year at Hogwarts! She brightened at the thought of getting to see her friends again. But then Lily realized that seeing her friends meant seeing the marauders, and that was not something that was high or even on her to do list.

So Petunia, her pratty sister who loved to torment her and call her a freak because of her being a witch, was cheering because it was the last day that she would have to see her until next summer.

It pained Lily that her relationship with Petunia had grown so distant. She loved her sister, and she was very important in Lily's life, but that was only a one sided thing.

Lily's parents had been so pleased the day she got her acceptance from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and Lily could hardly believe that it had been happening. But since that very day Petunia seemed to loathe her, for just being abnormal.

But over the years other things at home changed. Lily's father became very sick with cancer, so sick that he couldn't work, and her mum had to work double as hard at her job as a lawyer. Luckily while Lily was at school she only had two mouths to feed, otherwise she might have had to juggle two jobs.

Lily was barely able to talk to her mother anymore, let alone see her. She was always reading something for one of her cases, or at work from dawn until midnight.

Hogwarts had broken their family apart. Not on purpose, but that's how Lily felt, and she blamed herself for everything that had happened.

She rolled out of bed with sleepy eyes and headed into the bathroom. She gazed at her appearance while she brushed her teeth and hair. She had almond shaped emerald green eyes that always shone with happiness when she laughed and wavy bright red hair. Her figure was petite, but she was curvy at the same time. Her skin was quite pale even though summer was just coming to an end and she had tried to tan as much as she could, but mostly just burned.

She walked back into her room and picked out an outfit to wear on the Hogwarts Express. She was going to wear a cute white skirt with a turquoise tank top and flip flops. As she was frantically looking for just the right color of baby blue flip flops, she happened to glance up at a magic picture of all of her best friends.

Lily and her friends were all quite popular, but in a good way. They had many friends and were quite sociable so they had no issues making new ones. They weren't the bitch type of popular to say the least. Though Lily did have quite the temper, so maybe I take that back.

The picture started with Lily on the far end, the shortest of them all.

Next to her was her best friend of all Sienna Brett. Sienna was tall athletic and had curly platinum blonde hair and hazel eyes. She was quite a player and could never quite settle for just one guy. She played Chaser for Gryffindor in Quidditch and had loved the sport her whole life, being a pure blood witch.

After Sienna there was Alice Tremmet. Alice, like Lily wasn't particularly athletic. She had a tall and somewhat gangly figure with honey brown hair and eyes to match. She was also pure blood, but her parents didn't care at all about heritage which was one of the reasons she loved Gryffindor so much.

Alice looked like she had been laughing at something very funny that the next girl, Natasha Miller, had said. Natasha was the shortest next to Lily and had black hair with chocolate brown eyes. She was super pale but had warm rosy cheeks and pink lips. She was half blood.

Finally there was Katrina Phelps who had grey eyes and wavy mahogany brown hair. She wasn't short or tall, kind of in the middle actually and she was slightly curvier then the other girls. She was a beater along with the dreaded Sirius Black, and even though she was muggle born she loved the sport.

The five of them were some of the closest friends in their year. They did everything together, told each other everything and basically knew every single bit of information about each other.

In their first year they had all been sorted into Gryffindor and they had no idea who and of them was. But slowly and surely they became the best of friends.

She hopped into the shower and put on some makeup. When she was finished she looked at her appearance in the mirror and decided she liked what she saw. So she headed down stairs to go get breakfast.

Her mum, of course, was gone. Her sister was nowhere in sight, but Lily didn't much feel like arguing at that time so she didn't mind much. And her dad was in bed, most likely sleeping. It seems that was all he did, sleep, and it hurt Lily, because she knew his days were coming to an end.

The doctors had done everything they could to help her father, but cancer wasn't too common and they most certainly didn't have a cure (It's the 1970's remember!)

She ate a cinnamon raison bagel with peanut butter on top and downed a glass of orange juice. She glanced at her watch, it was 10:15 which meant she should probably get going.

She walked into the master suite of her house to bid her father goodbye.

As she bent down to kiss his sleeping figure he stirred and opened his eyes. "Lily where are you going?" he asked, completely confused. "I'm headed off to school for the year Daddy, and I wanted to say goodbye to you, but you were sleeping" she replied.

"Oh" he said, still looking confused "well have a great term honey, I love you!" she told him she loved him too and then gave him one last farewell kiss and left.

She hauled her trunk into the fireplace, and just before dropping the floo powder she called out to her sister "I'm leaving for school Petunia, have a great year" she yelled "whatever" came the rude reply.

Lily rolled her eyes and dropped the powdery substance that she was holding. Immediately the world around her started swirling, she closed her eyes because she was used to the noxious feeling she always got from using floo powder and closing her eyes seemed to be the only thing that helped.

The second she hit the ground she tumbled out of the fireplace, 'damn' she thought to her self 'I can never get the landing right'.

Once she had dusted herself off and rubbed the up and coming bruise, she poked her head out of the fireplace. She smiled, coast was clear.

Then she left her suitcase right next to the fireplace and tip toed into the kitchen right up behind Sienna. Everyone at the table besides her best friend saw her coming, so she but a finger to her lips mentioning for them to be quite about her surprise appearance.

Then she jumped on the back of Sienna's chair. Her friend toppled out and screamed bloody murder in surprise. "God Lily, I wish you wouldn't do that, I thought you were a bloody death eater or something."

Lily just laughed and shook her head as she extended a hand to Sienna. Sienna grabbed it and pulled herself up, making herself almost a foot taller than Lily.

As soon as she was standing, Lily almost made Sienna fall over again with the hug that she gave her. "Wow hun, err nice to see you too" Sienna said in a confused sort of way while patting Lily's back.

"Now you eat quickly" Lily said, her impatience taking over her "we cannot be late, I'm a prefect! If I'm late, oh goodness, we would miss the train, and that can't happen." She finished in a huff.

"Wo slow down you! It's only 10:20, we have plenty of time!" Sienna replied in a leisurely way "easy for you to say! You don't even care about being on time! Come on now! Move!" Lily practically yelled at her best friend.

Sienna's whole family watched Lily do this in complete amusement. Sienna had two little twin brothers that were about as mischievous as could possibly be. Their names were Michael and Matt. They both had flat platinum blonde hair, opposed to Sienna's curly, and they had piercing blue eyes and an evil grin that was similar to that of a Cheshire cat.

They would be starting Hogwarts in Lily and Sienna's seventh year.

Her mum and dad just smiled, for they loved Lily dearly. She had become another member of their family, according to them. And were quite used to her impatience.

"Fine! Let me just finish packing…" Sienna was cut off by Lily "FINISH PACKING! SIENNA BRETT WE HAVE TO LEAVE AND YOU AREN"T EVEN FINISHED PACKING! I'M GOING TO HAVE YOUR HEAD FOR THIS!" Lily screamed at her best friend.

At this point in time Sienna's parents, Blaire and Jonathon, decided to talk to Lily about the new term, so Sienna could finish packing and give Lily about ten minutes to cool down.

"So are you excited?" Blaire asked. Lily, Blaire and Jonathon were on a first name basis.

"I am so excited! To see everyone and all the new work. I might even watch a few of Sienna's Quidditch matches this year!" She concluded

Jonathon chuckled. He himself had been a beater for England, but had to quit when he took a bludgers to the arm. So of course Sienna was a huge fan of England's Quidditch team, and no matter how much they tried, they just couldn't get Lily into the sport.

They chatted for a few minutes until Sienna bounced down the stairs, curls bobbing up and down. "Are we all set?" She asked.

Lily rolled her eyes and grumbled a "finally". So they hopped into the Brett family car. Though they were pureblood they still found the need to use a car every once in a while, so they owned it for the occasional times. Driving to Kings Cross was one of those times.

Lily said goodbye to Blaire and Jonathon and headed through the barrier to Platform 9 ¾. Sienna came through a few minutes later after she had said her goodbyes.

They helped each other pull their stuff up onto the trains and haul it into a compartment and onto the top rack.

Within minutes Kat, Natasha and Alice had arrived and put their bags down as well. They started to catch up with each other.

"So Sienna who's the new boyfriend?" Alice gushed. Sienna smirked, she did have a way with guys. "Brandon Adams, he goes to Durmstrang, and if I may say so myself, he's so hott.

"Oh really?" Came a male voice from outside the door. All the girls turned to see who it belonged to, and there stood Sirius Black. Sirius had hair that was as dark as his surname and shaggy that fell sexily along his eyes which were a stony grey. He was tall and athletic, and played Beater.

"Now Sienna, tell us, does this Brandon compare to our good looks and charm?" Came a new voice, a voice of which Lily loathed above all others, and it was the voice of James Potter. James hair was pitch black as well but untidily messy "just got out of bed" look. He had hazel eyes which were framed by round glasses. He also was tall and strong but played Seeker for Gryffindor.

"And if he doesn't, what does he have that we, don't?" Remus Lupin was the next to speak. He looked older and worse for ware then the others, and had slightly long sandy blonde hair and cold blue eyes. He was also quite tall but not as athletic as the other two.

"Maybe she just wanted something different then the selection Hogwarts has to offer" mumbled Peter Pettigrew. In saying this he received a few "shut up Peter's". Peter was small and chubby. He had mousy grayish blonde hair and watery blue eyes. The girls couldn't help but feel sorry for him for having to hang out with the likes of the Marauders as they called themselves.

"Why don't you go bug someone else with your prattish little ways?" Suggested Lily in a 'get out of here now before we make you' voice.

"Oh what a fantastic idea!" Sirius exclaimed "Oh Snivellous!" Sienna shot him a glare and hissed "don't you even dare." So he shrugged and backed off.

"Aw Lily I'm hurt, we came here just to visit you. Which reminds me, will you-" She didn't even let him finish the sentence because she knew what was coming.

"POTTER! I WILL NEVER, AND I REPEAT NEVER GO OUT WITH YOU. So why don't go just go and shove that offer right up your hairy arse. I HATE YOU! Don't you see that? Why can't you just leave me alone, and go bug someone else. Why?" She yelled at him. And then she stood up and bitch slapped him right across the cheek.

James looked at her, eyes watering from the sting of the slap and touched the spot where her hand had left red marks. He sort of nudged his head in the direction of the door and with that the four of them left.

Lily was fuming. She had maybe the slightest bit of hope that he had matured over the summer, even the tiniest amount, but she was oh so wrong.

Over the rest of the train ride she spent the time cooling down and talking more with her friends.

They ate candy from the trolley and changed into their Hogwarts robes. As the train pulled to a stop in Hogsmeade Lily sighed with relief and happiness, she was home.


	2. A new year filled with pranks

**Title:** Change is Sometimes Good

**Summary:** Lily can't stand James; James has a thing for Lily another version of the Marauders and of coarse Lily and her friends in their last years at Hogwarts and beyond. Starts in 6th year.

**Disclaimer: **Everything that you recognize belongs to J.K. Rowling, everything you don't is all mine, so please don't sue me!

**Chapter Two: **A new year filled with pranks

**­­­­­­­­­­­­**"Welcome back students, to another wonderful year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I trust that you all have had time to relax and have fun over the summer." said Professor Dumbledore with a smile. "As always the Forbidden Forest like its name is forbidden and I would suggest that no one enter it unless they wish to die a most painful death." He looked at the marauders as he said this. "There is also a list of items that Mr. Filch would like to remind all of you that have been banned to the school, that are on the door to his office. Let the sorting begin!"

All of the first years looked very nervous throughout this speech and were now wearing looks of true terror on their faces. Professor McGonagall placed an old battered looking hat on a three legged stool and it started to sing.

_A thousand years or more ago_

_When I was newly sewn_

_Four wizards had a dream to build a school that was of great renown_

_But they argued for they each had many different values_

_So they ended up deciding to have four different houses_

_For what each valued most._

_For Gryffindor's favorites were the ones who were quite brave,_

_And Hufflepuff valued those who were loyal and could take secrets to the grave._

_For Ravenclaw liked those who had smarts and always did their best,_

_By Slytherin the ones who had cunning and could do evil were favored among the rest._

_When living they were able to pick their favorites from the throng,_

_But who would pick once they were dead and gone?_

_It was Gryffindor, who pulled me off his head, _

_He put some brains in me, so I could do the sorting instead._

_I have not been wrong once in all the while _

_So don't be scared, I don't bite and I promise I'm not vile._

_I'll scan your brain for the talent you possess _

_So try me on and I promise that in your house you will much progress. _

The great hall burst out clapping. Then Professor McGonagall pulled out a long piece of parchment that undoubtedly had all the names of the first years on it, and started reading.

"Adams, Sandra" and a nervous little girl with straight blonde hair walked up to the chair nervously. "RAVENCLAW!" yelled the hat and Sandra bounded down to the Ravenclaw table where everyone was clapping.

"Brooke, Connor" a boy with messy brown hair walked up to the hat with no nervousness at all it seemed "Slytherin!" with a smile he walked over to the Slytherin table and couldn't help grinning.

The sorting went on until at last finally. "Zingley, Andrea" who was sorted into Gryffindor.

"Now I know you are all hungry so let's eat!" Dumbledore smiled then returned to the staff table. Food suddenly appeared on all the tables, magically.

Chicken, Pork, Beef, Bread, Pasta, Salad… every food imaginable appeared in front of them, and all of them dove in, eating absolutely as much as possible, as if they would die if they didn't eat.

They kept eating and friendly conversations of "I haven't seen you all summer how are you?" and "I love your new hair color did you do it or did you get it done in Diagon Alley?" and so on and so forth was what you could hear among all the tables even among the staff table.

Then suddenly the food disappeared, and instead came tons of desserts.

"Dumbledore I'm a growing boy, you don't expect that that's all I can eat, I'm not even close to full!" Sirius complained loudly, and the whole hall with the exception of the Slytherins started sniggering.

"Sirius there is plenty of dessert to fill up on. I really don't think that you will go hungry tonight. And besides I don't think I have ever heard you complain when there is sugar on the table." said Dumbledore with a wink.

Every one continued eating, until they were full to the brim and groggy, even Sirius was full… only because he filled up on treacle tart. Everyone went up to bed and fell almost straight asleep.

James and Sirius were looking over their schedules the next morning.

"Aw man! I have a double block of divination this afternoon!" exclaimed Sirius. "Chill Sirius, I do too. At least we are together." said James.

"Hey James wanna play a prank on Lily and her friends?" Sirius whispered to James with wide eyes and a smirk on his face. "Why Sirius that is one of the best ideas you've had this term!" said James happily. They told Remus and Peter, and then they started brainstorming for a good prank to play.

"We could stick dung bombs under their chairs." Suggested Sirius "Naw we already did that in 3rd year" said Remus. "I have an idea! Why don't we use the coloring potion and color their room a totally gross color, like say pukey green!" "Brilliant!" "Remus you are so smart!"

So they started working on the potion, it only took a little while to make so that night crept out of their own dormitory and immobilized the staircase to the girls dormitory and snuck in. All they had to do was set off a Silent Firecracker that was inside the coloring potion so it would go everywhere, which they got at Zonko's joke shop. And then creep back out, it was fool proof.

So that's what they did. And they awoke the next morning to screams, and they smiled and shared a silent agreement. Mission accomplished!

They shared a room with two other guys by the name of Arthur Weasley and Frank Longbottom. Arthur and Frank were best friends, but they a lot of time would help the marauders with some pranks.

They boys were getting dressed when Sienna burst into the room fuming. "SIRIUS BLACK AND JAMES POTTER AND HELL, ALL YOU MARAUDERS, I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" "Relax Sienna they coloration will go away within the next five days guaranteed!" "Five days, Sirius that's a really long time, and it's an EXTREEMLY ugly color!" She stalked out of the room, and the boys couldn't help it and started laughing.

They were eating their breakfast when a certain red headed girl walked up behind James. "James I can't believe you, why did you do it, what have I ever done to you?" Lily asked with disgust in her voice. "Believe me you and the marauders will regret what you did, my friends and I have a plan that will make you regret the day you started to pull pranks and mess with us!" She started to walk off when James asked probably for the thousandth time "Lily will you go out with me?" "NO JAMES POTTER NEVER IN A MILLION YEARS WILL I GO OUT WITH YOU, EVEN IF IT'S A CHOICE BETWEEN YOU AND THE GIANT SQUID!" and with that she stomped off.

Lily was right; the marauders were going to regret the day that they messed with them!

Hey guys, I hope you liked it! Sorry its been so long since I last updated. I've been pretty busy. School starts tomorrow so I might not update until the weekend, but we'll see. So please review! They make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside! Thanks! Pink Luvin Goddess


	3. Unforgivable's and Love Letters

**Title:** Change is Sometimes Good

**Summary:** Lily can't stand James; James has a thing for Lily another version of the Marauders and of coarse Lily and her friends in their last years at Hogwarts and beyond. Starts in 6th year.

**Disclaimer: **Everything that you recognize belongs to J.K. Rowling, everything you don't is all mine, so please don't sue me!

**Chapter Three: **Unforgivable's and Love Letters

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hey Sienna, who's the package from?" Kat asked with a smirk "Oh, just Brandon, he's so sweet, got me a ring with a crystal in the middle, and on the inside it says 'I love you'." Sienna replied with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"Wow, he seems like a really nice guy!" said Natasha. And the others agreed, along with the ring, Brandon had sent a sweet love note.

After they had finished breakfast they went to Defense Against the Dark Arts, and were greeted by their wacky teacher, who's name was Professor Raman. Professor Raman was a tall man, who loved to have fun, he always put some interesting twist into their lessons.

That day in particular they were studying unforgivable curses, because it was part of the curriculum.

"Now class lets start by taking notes and then we can move on to hands on things later. Unforgivable curses are illegal. Can anybody tell me what they are and what they do?"

Lily, James, Sienna, Sirius, Remus, Natasha, Alice, and a few Slytherins all raised their hands. "Hmm lets see, Lily why don't you tell us." Lily took pride in being top of her class next to James, Sirius, and Remus, Peter was not at all academically inclined.

"Well professor, there's the Imperius curse which allows the person who sent the curse to have complete control of another person, almost as if that person was a doll. There's also the Cruciatus curse which puts another person in total pain and it tortures them, some people who are hit with the Cruciatus curse go insane from so much pain. And finally the last and worst one of all The Avada Kedavra, the killing curse, there is no way to block the Avada Kedavra, no one has ever survived it."

"Well done Lily, ten points to Gryffindor." he told her, and she had a very accomplished look in her eyes.

To demonstrate these curses I'm going to use one snake, I will start with the Imperius and end with the Avada Kedavra.

He got the snake out of its jar and said "Imperius", immediately it started doing a sort of jig, then it did a sort of back flip and ended with some cartwheels, everyone started laughing. "Don't laugh what if you were hit with this curse, someone could force you to do something like drown yourself." And immediately the laughter stopped.

Next he said "Crucio" and the snake started visibly shaking and sputtering, you could tell it was in horrible pain.

Finally he said the dreaded words "Avada Kedavra" and the snake tried to slither away but was hit by a blinding green light and immediately the snake stopped moving, and you could tell it was dead. Quite a few gasps were heard throughout the room. (A.N. I like snakes, I think they are cool, and I don't have anything against Slytherins, it was just the only animal I could think of, I didn't want to use spiders.)

"Now mind you all, I never want you to use these curses, this lesson is strictly for the fact that if you find yourself in a situation where someone uses one of these curses you know what you are up against. Your homework is to write a five hundred word essay on unforgivable curses. Class dismissed."

"Wow that was a really interesting class!" Peter said with a look of excitement, but he suddenly stopped talking when he saw the look on Sirius's face. "What's wrong Sirius?" he asked with concern.

"I saw my parents using the Imperius curse once on a muggle born, just for fun. It was horrible. I never want to see anything like it again!" He said with disgust, the others just nodded because they knew of his past with his parents and their "Black Magic" which is what they called all the bad things his parents did, including using the unforgivable's.

"So Remus when's the next full moon?" James asked "Next Wednesday" replied Remus with disgust. He hated full moons, and turning into a werewolf. He always hated the idea of hurting someone.

In first year the rest of the marauders realized something was up with Remus, and it took a while but they finally got him to tell them about his 'furry little problem', finally in fourth year they accomplished becoming animaegus. Ever since then they came along with him during full moons and helped keep him under control.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Since it was so sunny, when classes ended Alice, Kat, Natasha, Lily, and Sienna decided to go sit by the lake and do their homework together, until dinner.

They talked about everything while they worked – boys, school, family, other friends, the marauders, homework, food, and tons of other things.

"I'm going to start on my five hundred word essay, that Raman gave us." Lily said after getting exasperated with her arithmancy homework. She wrote basically everything that was said in class then used her magical word counting pen to see how many words there were. Exactly five hundred and one, she was impressed with herself.

"I think we should plan out what we are going to do to the marauders." Kat said suddenly with excitement in her voice "I had my older brother, who graduated last year, go to Zonko's for me, since we haven't had a hogsmeade trip yet. He got all sorts of prank stuff.

"I say we make a really long love letter to James from Lily that smells really good but after its read smells like someone did some business in their pants. Also at the very end write that she would never love him as long as she lived, so why can't he just leave her alone." said Sienna, who was even impressed with herself. "I think it's brilliant" agreed Lily.

So they started to write, and they all pitched in.

_Dear James,_

_I love you sooooo much! You are so hott! I can't believe I never saw it before, your beautiful hazel eyes, your heart melting smile, you wonderfully messy hair. I just can't stand it, and not only are you handsome on the outside, you are wonderful on the inside. You are kind and sweet, and totally great, you would never hurt a fly. I want you to know that you are the man of my dreams._

_Love,_

_xoxoxo Lily_

_**P.S. You are an insufferable prat, and an arrogant jerk. I would never go out with you if it was a choice between you and the giant squid, which I said to you before. You are a total jerk, and don't take anything I said in this note seriously. **(A.N Lily made the P.S. extra big so he wouldn't miss it, she didn't want him getting any ideas.)_

They preformed the spell to make it smell of lilies then at the end of dung. It was so great! Lily gave it to her owl, who's name was Christina, to give it to James Potter at breakfast the next morning.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lily took extra care to sit nearby James the next morning, when James got the letter he opened it with a smile, because he saw it was from Lily, and it smelled really good.

**Authors Note: Ok so please review. Tell me what ya think, I know it was kinda a cliffy but I thought it was a good way to end it. I've decided that I'm not going to update again until I get at least 5 reviews total. Luv ya! –Pink Luvin Goddess **


	4. Say what!

**Title:** Change is Sometimes Good

**Summary:** Lily can't stand James; James has a thing for Lily another version of the Marauders and of coarse Lily and her friends in their last years at Hogwarts and beyond. Starts in 6th year.

**Disclaimer: **Everything that you recognize belongs to J.K. Rowling, everything you don't is all mine, so please don't sue me!

**Chapter Four:** Say what!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

James's smile broadened as he continued reading. At the end she wrote "Love" he couldn't help but thinking. He sent a flirty smile and a wink towards Lily and she batted her eyes, of coarse just to lead him on. Quickly his smile turned to a frown as he read the last part.

"Eww James, save it for the toilet!" Sirius said in a mock childish voice. You smell disgusting. "Save it Sirius!" James snapped. He got up and stalked off.

"Wow, can you say MOODY, I was only joking." Sirius said confused.

James couldn't believe what Lily did. It felt like his heart had been ripped out and stomped upon repeatedly. It hurt a lot every time she had turned him down, but this time she had gone too far. His eyes stung with tears but he attempted to blink them back, but when this failed he sprinted up to Gryffindor tower and into his dormitory.

Lily watched him go, her friends were laughing "Lily that was so funny!" Sienna said between laughs and gasping for breath. They didn't see the hurt in his eyes and she couldn't help but think that even though he looked pained he still looked incredibly hott. No she corrected herself, you don't like James Potter.

Lily didn't laugh with her friends; instead she got up and followed him out. "What's gotten into her?" Kat asked, curiously.

Lily had a pretty good idea of where he would be, and since it was a Saturday she didn't have to worry about getting to class. She said the password "Custard Creams" to the Fat Lady, and walked through the portrait hole, and ran up the stairs to James's dormitory.

She silently opened the door to hear a few sobs, that were cut off by a "Who's there?" when he saw Lily he said "Oh its you" in almost a mean, but very hurt sort of tone. He quickly tried to brush his tears away, but failed.

"Why did you do it?" He asked looking into her emerald green eyes.

She could barely answer, her emotions were running wild, she wanted to comfort him but also to yell at him for being an insufferable prat, she also wanted to hug him but also to slap him, but most of all she wanted to apologize.

"Look James, I just got really tired of your teasing and pranking, and the way you treat other people if you are in a bad mood, it just got to me. I was angry, but now I see that that was the wrong way to tell you. You must really care about me, to be up here crying." And then she did something she thought she would never do.

She leaned in until the gap between their lips disappeared, into a full on kiss. It was very emotional, filled with everything that had been on their minds since the start of school. When they broke apart they looked deeply into each others eyes, and they just knew that it felt right.

They leaned back in, and this time the kiss went a little further. James ran his tongue against her lower lip, and she willingly opened. Small shivers went up her spine; she never knew she could feel this way, and especially about James Potter.

Just then, mid-snog, the door opened and Sirius walked in. "Wow, did I miss something?" he asked, his eyes full of questions. "When did Miss Lillian here start snogging Prongs?

Lily and James just gave each other knowing looks and smiled at Sirius "Why whatever do you mean, Padfoot? We were just having some fun." "Uh James, I mean you snogging with the girl, who wouldn't even look you in the eye, until apparently this morning."

"Oh and by the way Lily your friends are down in the common room, but why don't I just go get them and you can give us all your nice little explanation." Serius said, with a 'you know you love me smirk.'

"Oi girls! James and Lillian here have something to tell you.

"Can't you guys just come down here and say it? The common room is deserted anyways, in case it's something totally private" said a very annoyed sounding Sienna. "I think it would be a better idea if you came up here" replied Sirius.

James and Lily were sitting next to each other on James's bed, smiling with goofy smiles on their faces, while Sirius was standing near Remus's bed with his hands on his hips, it was a very odd sight to walk in on, if you didn't know what had just happened.

"What's going on here?" Alice asked in almost a motherly voice. "Well I was walking up to our room after breakfast because I was wondering if James was in it. I opened the door to find those two-" he stopped and pointed at James and Lily "Were snogging like there was no tomorrow."

"What!" "Your kidding" "No way" and other astonished remarks came from the girls, and Remus, who had just walked in and had heard the last part.

"Lillian Kate Evans, our dormitory, NOW!" Natasha said strictly "Yes mother" replied Lily.

Kat, Alice, Sienna, Natasha, and Lily walked in to their dormitory. "I sense tension" Alice said, and everyone started laughing, leave it to Alice to break the silence.

"Ok girl, dish, we want to know exactly why you were just snogging, and of all people, JAMES POTTER!" Sienna said excitedly, they all had a good idea that this would happen eventually.

"Well I felt really bad for him, so I followed him up to his dormitory, and I didn't know what to do, and I dunno… I just kissed him, and then it went deeper then that. It was the most amazing feeling, I never thought- of all people, that I would be kissing James Potter, but for some reason it just worked.

"Say no more, I understand." Said Alice, who had been dating Frank Longbottom since fourth year.

"So does this mean that you are dating?" asked Kat, happiness shone on her face. "Well I don't know it depends on what he wants. Lily said very thoughtfully.

"Somehow I have no doubt that is what he wants" said Sienna with a laugh, because she had known James and Sirius since they were young. "You really think so?" asked Lily "We know so" they all chimed in unison.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

After dinner, James confronted Lily. "Do you want to take a walk?" He asked tentatively. "I would love to!" replied Lily.

They strolled out onto the grounds and by the lake at the edge of the forest. Lily shivered a little bit, it was starting to get a lot colder, and winter would be coming soon.

"Look James, the only reason I would say no every time you asked me out was because I thought that I was going to be one of your one week girlfriends, and I didn't want that. I wanted you to realize that you couldn't have everything you wanted. But I really liked you, the whole time. I guess I could say I was just scared, even my friends didn't really know how I felt, but I think they sensed it; especially the way how I would always talk about you, even if I was saying not so nice things." Lily said she wasn't sure how James was taking it.

"Say no more Lily. I just want you to know that I have really liked you since the moment I met you. I played pranks on you, just so you would notice me and talk to me, well actually yell but that's a different story. It hurt every time you turned me down, but especially in the letter, I felt torn apart, and it was almost more then I could handle." Said James.

Lily wouldn't let him continue for she intertwined him in a passionate kiss. James broke apart, breathing heavily. "Lily will you go out with me?" He asked for probably the billionth time. "No James Potter I won't go out with you." She answered. "Oh" he sounded hurt. "I'm just joking, god I didn't think you were that gullible. Of coarse I'll go out with you!" She said happily, with a slight laugh. And they walked up to the castle, hand in hand.

**Authors Note: Ok so that wasn't 5 reviews, but I decided that I don't care anyways. The reason it took so long to update was that I've had a ton of homework, and last weekend I was in Spokane- a city in eastern Washington, for a wedding. Well I hope you liked it. Please, please review, they make me feel soooo happy! Thanks! –Pink Luvin Goddess**


	5. Quidditch and swim fun

**Title:** Change is Sometimes Good

**Summary:** Lily can't stand James; James has a thing for Lily another version of the Marauders and of coarse Lily and her friends in their last years at Hogwarts and beyond. Starts in 6th year.

**Disclaimer: **Everything that you recognize belongs to J.K. Rowling, everything you don't is all mine, so please don't sue me!

**Chapter Five: **Quidditch and Swim fun

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Teachers seemed to pay no attention to the fact that they were all caught up in their own affairs, and they had more homework then ever. On top of that James had been made Quidditch captain, and had to go through vigorous practices all the time.

When ever Lily had extra time or she just wanted to watch she would bring a book or some homework and watch them at it. James was seeker, and he was one of the best that Hogwarts had ever seen. Sirius was beater, and he was quite good at it. Sienna was an excellent chaser, as well as Kat who played beater along with Sirius. There was also Jeff Spinet who played chaser, Shelby Williamson who also played chaser, and finally there was Greg Jackellby who played keeper. Together they made up an outstanding Quidditch team, who had won the cup ever since James had been made seeker, in other words his second year.

The first match of the season was coming up and Gryffindor was going to be playing Slytherin. The air around them was tense the day before the match, they were all anxious, even if they didn't have doubts about who was going to win.

The next morning Lily walked into the great hall and looked around for the marauders and her friends, she spotted them and quickly walked over to them, she rounded on James and gave him a quick kiss. Sienna, Kat, Sirius, and James were barely eating anything out of nervousness.

"Come on guys eat up, you need the nutrition" Lily said in a stricter tone "Yes mother" they all chorused together. "You know Lily, you really will make a great mom someday, with the way you treat us, and you'd think that we were your children" Sirius said with a wink "especially to Prongsie's child" he added in an undertone with a wink. Lily laughed; leave it to Sirius to lighten up the mood.

James kept running his hand through his hair making it look even messier then it already was. With the amount of times he was doing it you would think that he had already played Quidditch that day. "Why do you do that?" asked Lily "Do what?" it was such a habit that he didn't even realize he was doing it. "Run your hand through your hair all the time, you know it just makes it messier, but I think it also makes it look handsome" he blushed "I guess it's just a nervous habit" he said with a laugh. "Maybe that's why he does it all the time when he's around you Lily" Sirius said with a whisper, Lily laughed and James turned a slightly deeper shade of pink.

All the Quidditch players got up from breakfast about ten minutes before the game was about to start and headed for the locker rooms. The others followed suit just moments later.

They quickly changed into their Quidditch robes of blood red and brilliant gold and got ready to go out.

"I want a clean game from all of you, I don't want to see any hurting other people on purpose, with the exception of the beaters of course." James said with a wink, and then continued "You know our strategy, and the Slytherins really want to win if anything, but we are NOT going to give them that satisfaction. Is that true?" Everyone replied with a yes or a grunt. "Now let's go kick some serious Slytherin butt, not you Sirius!" he said with a laugh, it was an old and much over used joke, but Sirius looked smug when he said it. And with that they all mounted their brooms at set off around the stadium.

They circled around everything a couple of times, met by both cheers and boo's. Chris Jordan was doing the commentary this year, he did it last year as well, and he was quite good. He was a Gryffindor, and he loved pranks, it was also really hard for him not to show favoritism. But he was good at it all the same.

When James flew by the Gryffindor's on his Comet 130 he thought he saw a glimpse of red hair, and sure enough Lily was standing there beaming up at him. He sent a genuine smile her way and a wink and then went down to the ground to shake hands with the Slytherin captain. Madame Hooch gave her normal speech about how she wanted a good clean game and then she threw the quaffel into the air, then unleashed the bludgers, and finally the snitch which gleamed in the sunlight briefly then disappeared.

The Slytherins flew out and Chris called each by name Nott was keeper, Crabbe was beater, Travers was also beater, Lestrange was chaser, Snape was chaser as well, Bellatrix Black who was also chaser (AN: I couldn't just say Black because there was also Sirius, Andromeda, and Narcissa Black) and Malfoy was seeker.

Games went oblivious to the world around him and concentrated on finding the snitch.

Alice, Natasha, Remus, Lily and Peter sat in awe, watching the game. Natasha who wasn't really interested in Quidditch got really confused, so Lily and Remus kept having to explain to her what was going on.

The Slytherins were barely leading at 50 to 40 when James saw something sparkle in the light. And funnily enough it was right next to Malfoy's ear. He didn't notice it though because he was paying attention to a bludger that was heading his way. James started rocketing for him and Malfoy looked at him in horror and started to go the other direction to get away. Right then, did Malfoy see the snitch though and start going after it.

"And Potter has seen the snitch, he saw it just before Malfoy, and has a little bit of a lead. But Malfoy is catching up! GO JAMES GO!" Chris yelled into the microphone. Professor McGonagall glared at him "Sorry Professor, it won't happen again." Chris said apologetically.

James reached out his hand, he was so close when suddenly something hit him hard in the wrist. He saw that it had been a bludger that had been sent to him from Travers. He cringed in pain, it was his wand arm that had been hit, the one that he always used to catch the snitch. Malfoy was laughing, and speeding up, but James was really determined. "Shove off Malfoy" he said with disgust.

Shakily he switched hands and reached out, when he felt something round and fluttery come right at him, he closed his hand.

"AND POTTER HAS THE SNITCH! GRYFFINDOR WINS AT 190 TO 50!" The crowd erupted into cheers except the Slytherins who were all booing or looking quite depressed.

He was smiling but it was a smile that was filled with pain. He flew to the ground and was greeted by all of Gryffindor congratulating him. Lily gave him a big hug, and then a nice kiss. Then her smile faded when she saw James's face. "James what's wrong?" she asked "I think I broke my wrist, can you take me to the hospital wing?" He asked "Sure thing."

Lily pushed through the crowd of cheering fans and they walked up the grounds to the castle. "Oh James, I'm so sorry what happened?" she gushed "When I was reaching out for the snitch I got hit in the hand by a bludger, but it was really quick so I don't think that many people saw."

They walked into the hospital wing to find it empty. Madame Pomefry had been watching the game as well because she hadn't had any patients that day. They sat down in some plush chairs and waited.

About five minutes later she came in and inquired what had happened, they explained everything. And then Madame Pomefry muttered something and instantly the pain, swelling, and bruising was gone. "Now it's healed, just be careful with it during the next twenty four hours and you should be fine." And she sent them off.

James and Lily went separate ways because James still had to change from his Quidditch robes into his normal ones. After he had changed he headed up to Gryffindor tower, and was greeted by enormous cheers. Everyone was celebrating. Sirius, Remus, and Peter had managed to sneak into Hogsmeade and steal some butterbeer from The Three Broomsticks. They drank and ate until mid afternoon when everyone started to do their own thing.

The marauders and the girls headed towards the lake with swimsuits in tow. Lily had a green bikini that accentuated her curves perfectly and really brought out her eyes. Kat wore a white one with rainbow polka-dots, Natasha wore a bubble gum pink one that had cute little ties, Alice wore a yellow one with a sun and a rainbow on the top part of the bikini, and Sienna wore a sky blue one. When the marauders and Frank saw the girls their mouths dropped open, they knew that they were pretty and everything but not that pretty.

The guys each had a hott six pack with the exception of Peter, who was quite chubby and had plenty of rolls. The girls were amazed at how sexy they looked. Sirius lunged for Sienna then picked her up with shrieks of protest and threw her into the lake. "It's freezing!" she sputtered "Oh Sirius you better watch your ass, or you won't know what hit you." She said with a laugh then ran towards him, only to be pushed back into the lake.

James gave Lily an innocent smile and with a "Don't you even think about it James Harold Potter" and threw her in. Unfortunately for him though, she was quite strong, and was also a quick thinker. Just as he was about to throw her in she kissed him passionately then held his hand. When he was stupid enough to throw her into the chilly water, she pulled him in too.

He laughed then dunked her. And she splashed him in response.

Natasha was eyeing Remus, and he was eyeing her in return. Then suddenly he sprinted in her direction and pushed her in, they were all laughing. Alice, Frank, Kat, and Peter all jumped in, in return. And they spent the rest of the afternoon laughing and playing in the lake, when suddenly James and Remus disappeared under the water, something had been pulling them.

**Authors Note: DUN DUN DUN! Ooooh the suspense. I hoped you liked it. Please review, I'll update as soon as I can! I know there are shy people out there who are reading this so please review, I promise its not that bad! The fact that I only have three people that review is just so sad to me!**

**Reviewers**

**Us Two Squbs- I'm glad you like that as how they got together. I just thought it worked; I definitely wasn't planning for it to happen like that, but it just made sense. Thanks for your review! By the way I love your penname. **

**BoOkWoRmof2005- Thanks! You do need to update though, lol. I really like your story so far!**

**Pinocchio- Sorry I don't have beta or anything and I really don't feel like fixing my mistakes so sorry. I'm glad you like it though!**


	6. Playing the hero

**Title:** Change is Sometimes Good

**Summary:** Lily can't stand James; James has a thing for Lily another version of the Marauders and of coarse Lily and her friends in their last years at Hogwarts and beyond. Starts in 6th year.

**Disclaimer: **Everything that you recognize belongs to J.K. Rowling, everything you don't is all mine, so please don't sue me!

**Chapter six: **Playing the hero

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

All of their cloaks, wands, and who knows what else was on the side of the lake. Lily yelled "someone get my wand, and quick!" Kat who had already been on her way out of the water, sprinted towards the edge and grabbed it for Lily, then tossed it at her. Lily in turn did the bubblehead charm on herself then dove down towards Remus and James. They were so deep that she could barely see them, but send two bubblehead charms at them so they could breathe.

In the meantime Kat had thrown everyone else their wands too, and everyone used the bubblehead on themselves and dove down to help Lily.

Lily was frantically swimming after the creatures with all her might. She finally got close enough to see what they were. Kelpies. Horse like creatures that would pull you down with their teeth then put you on their backs. Then as soon as the kelpie reaches the bottom of the lake it eats you.

These two specific kelpies seemed older and slower then normal. Because of this Lily assumed that she had some time. She swam back towards the surface looking for her friends. When she found them she motioned them to go towards the surface.

"Remus and James were taken away by kelpies." Some gasped others just looked shocked "We are lucky in two ways, one these are older kelpies so they go a lot slower, two the lake is over three hundred feet deep so we have some time before our mates become dinner." So all of them agreed to stick together, in case of attack, and they also transfigured some kelp into flippers so they could swim faster then they dove down.

After about twenty minutes of searching and going deeper they started to see the bottom. The swam faster out of worry for their friends. They reached the bottom then started scouring the lake floor, for their friends, and even though no one would admit it everyone was thinking that it was a possibility that they could even be dead by now.

Suddenly Sienna felt something pull at her ankle then start to attack her, she shrieked in terror. Everyone turned around, as best as they could turn around underwater, and looked to see where the scream had come from. Sienna was being attacked by a grindylow, which was a small horned devil resembling creature.

They each sent different curses toward the creature and in the end it looked like a tap dancing, batty, petrified thing.

They laughed, but then realized that they really should be getting on, for worry of their friends. They pushed on when they came across a type of clearing, all the seaweed around it had been cut into an almost perfect sphere. That was where they saw them.

The kelpies had James and Remus tied up against a boulder. Luckily thanks to Lily's bubblehead charm they were still conscious and breathing, thanks to Lily's bubblehead charm. They dared not to talk for fear of the kelpies noticing while they prepared for the meal.

You have to put it in perspective though, that kelpies only have fins and teeth for means of getting things done, so everything takes a fare amount of time.

The eight teens dove into the seaweed surrounding the clearing so as not to be seen. Then very slowly and quietly made their way towards it. It took some time, because they had to be very careful not to be heard, for kelpies have exquisite hearing, and besides they were on a rescue mission, they couldn't risk it.

Finally they got to the place of the boulder. Alice, Peter, and Kat slowly started to cut the ropes, with a rock that they had found. While Lily, Natasha, Frank, Sirius, and Sienna started to make a distraction.

They picked up rocks and started throwing them at the kelpies, and basically anything else they could pick up. Unfortunately for Natasha, Sirius picked her up and pushed her towards the horse-like creatures, without even noticing. Natasha screamed bloody murder as she hit the body of the kelpie.

She kicked it with all her might, while it went for her neck. It let her go out of shock from the kick, when Natasha was younger she took self defense classes for fun, but boy did she know how to kick.

They started hexing and cursing the kelpies as if there was no tomorrow, which if they weren't careful, there wouldn't be.

Meanwhile the ropes holding James and Remus were really tight, and Alice, Peter, and Kat were having a hard time cutting them. Sawing at thick rope wasn't easy but whenever they cut through, it was one step closer. Finally all the ropes were cut and James and Remus started swimming towards the surface.

Alice set a jet of bubbles down towards the others as a signal that they were ready to go up. Sure enough it worked, the others looked up and followed suit. Lily sent one last bat-bogey hex at each of the kelpies then started swimming.

Suddenly the glass on the bubbleheads started thinning and they still had a ways to go until they reached the surface. Then it disappeared all together. Considering that they hadn't learned silent spells yet they couldn't say an incantation with out swallowing water they had to just keep swimming.

Lily felt as though her lungs might burst, she needed air and she needed it then. She started to feel faint and dizzy and the others had similar feelings. Finally she felt her head break through the surface and she started gulping the fresh air. Heads popped up around her and started doing the same thing.

They all swam towards the shore, and practically collapsed when they reached it. Lily grabbed James by the hand and pulled him away from the others.

"James I was so worried about you, I don't know what I would do if something serious had happened!" She practically cried into his chest "I would have blamed myself for not having gotten there soon enough. I would never forgive myself!" She was leaning into him and he embraced her in a tight hug. "Lily if it weren't for you right now, I wouldn't be alive. You were the one fast enough to put the bubblehead charm on us, because we didn't have our wands, but we couldn't have said it underwater." (A/N: If you already had the bubblehead charm on, you can talk, which is why Lily was able to put James and Remus on it.) "Thank you for saving my life." And with that he gave her a passionate kiss on the lips. She shivered, not because she was cold but because she was feeling things she had never felt before, and for James Potter of all people.

They walked back, hand in hand grinning sheepishly. When Lily noticed a deep gash across James's cheek. "Oh my gosh James what happened?" she touched it with care, and he winced "It's just a scrape, that's all." He replied with a shrug. "No, I really think you should go to the hospital wing, and we will explain what happened to Madame Pomefry." He agreed and they started walking up.

Meanwhile the others were drying off when Natasha caught Remus staring at her with a longing look in his eyes. When she looked over at him he quickly looked away.

Before she even knew what she was doing, she grabbed his arm and pulled him under a nearby tree. Smiling as she did so, she gently pushed him down so he was sitting and plopped down beside him.

"Look Remus, I've liked you since the beginning of 5th year. But this year it has intensified a ton. Remus will you go out with me?" Natasha was pretty modern when it came to things like that, even though she hadn't had much experience with dating.

As an answer Remus leaned in and kissed he softly on the lips, she broke apart "does this mean yes" she asked. He smiled then nodded, and leaned back in. Their kiss became more intimate until they were fully snogging. He smiled into her lips, and she smiled back.

Sirius nudged the others to pay attention then he subtly pointed towards Remus and Natasha. The others started to smile, just like with Lily and James they had been waiting for it to happen for a while.

0000000000000000000000000000000

James and Lily were at the hospital wing. Madame Pomefry had given each a pepper up potion, to make sure that they were warm because neither had had time to dry off before they headed up. Then she carefully applied some sort of lotion to James's wound, then wrapped a bandage around it.

"Now I don't want you swimming for about a week, or at least until it starts to heal." She told James. "But be careful overall and for heavens sake don't do anything stupid." She finished with a smile. They thanked her then headed off towards Gryffindor tower.

Along the way they ran into Alice, Frank, Sirius, Kat, Sienna, and Peter who excitedly told them the good news about Remus and Natasha. James and Lily were happy for them, but like the others they knew it was coming.

They walked through the portrait hole to find it filled with people. Being a Saturday that made sense.

Lily gasped "I haven't done any of my homework yet! I have to get to work, if I want any free time at all tomorrow." And with that she dashed up to her dormitory to her supplies and book bag. She jumped all the five of the stairs on the way down with a laugh and sat down in a plush velvet chair.

The others sat down around her and all started their homework as well. Remus tried to concentrate but he was having a hard time. The full moon was coming up, so that was definitely on his mind but so was one other thing, Natasha. She wouldn't want to go out with him if she knew the truth about his furry little problem, he thought with dismay. So he decided not to tell her, at least not yet, not until their relationship got a little bit more serious.

**Authors Note: I realize that I have made some horrible mistakes in my writing, but I don't think that they are the kinds of things that are easy to fix. First one is that Lily and James didn't start going out until 7th year, another is that Arthur and Molly graduated about ten years before the marauders and everyone else did, and finally I found out that James was chaser not seeker. I hope every one will forgive me, but I kind of want to keep them, because it might give the story a little more character. Anyways I hope you liked it. Please, please with a cherry on top review. Thanks!**

**Reviewers:**

**BoOkWoRmof2005- you should be proud! Thank you sooooo much for your great reviews!**

**Us Two Squibs- I hope I didn't scare you too much. Thanks, by the way I'm loving your story a ton!**

**Ellieo- I'm glad you love it, I'm sorry there are some mistakes I really do try to go over them and correct them but there are always ones that I don't see. Thanks for your review!**


	7. A very bubbly bath time

**Disclaimer: **Everything that you recognize belongs to J.K. Rowling, everything you don't is all mine, so please don't sue me!

**Chapter seven: **A very bubbly bath time

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sirius, James, Lily, Kat, Sienna, Peter, Natasha, and Remus were really getting along well, they had become really good friends and were rarely found without each other. Of coarse Lily and her friends got a lot of hateful stares, because they were hanging out with the marauders who were some of the most wanted boys in school.

Homework was building up and the poor six years had to use all of their free periods just so they could be caught up on homework. Lily and Remus both had patrols, being prefects. James, Sirius, Kat, and Sienna all had Quidditch practices, which seemed to take over most of their spare time. The school year was flying by so fast, that before they knew it, it was October.

Natasha was an early riser. She got up and went to take a shower humming to herself as the warm water splashed over her body. She did her makeup and magically curled her hair, and then went to wake the others up. Groggily they all practically fell out of bed and either just got dressed or went to take a shower.

Once everyone was ready they all headed down to breakfast. As they entered the great hall the aroma of bacon and pancakes woke them up a little bit and they hastened to eat. Moments later they were joined by the marauders who were strutting like they ruled the world. Lily suppressed a giggle, and tried to stuff food into her mouth so she couldn't utter a sound.

They sat down around the girls, James next to Lily, Remus next to Natasha, Sirius between Kat and Sienna, Sienna glared at him and he gave her a smile that could only say you know you love me, and Peter sat next to Remus. Remus was looking paler and sicker then normal, because that night was the full moon.

"Remus are you doing all right, you don't look so well?" asked Lily with deep concern "I'm fine I promise I just have a bad cold that's all." Remus replied, trying to sound normal. He glanced at Natasha and gave her a nervous smile, she beamed back. The marauders glanced around and gave each other knowing looks.

The girls throughout the day noticed weird signs of nervousness. Sirius fell asleep in history of magic, and woke up yelling "don't let them attack, with their cheesy goodness, don't let the pizza's in!" and he was shaking violently. James started daydreaming with an expression of being very uncomfortable all across his face. Peter's voice was squeakier then normal, and had reached the high pitched sounds of a little boy.

"James do you want to do something tonight, you seem kind of out of it today?" Lily asked. "There is something I have to do tonight Lily, I wish I didn't have to but it is to help a friend." James replied. Lily frowned because she knew James was hiding something, but soon shrugged it off and figured that he would tell her when the time was right.

During dinner the marauders tried to keep as cool as possible, and trying to make normal conversation. "Horrible weather tonight eh?" and what not. At about eight Remus got up.

"Remus where are you going?" Natasha asked. "My throat is hurting more then it was earlier, I should go see Madame Pomefry." "We could come with you if you want" "I'll be fine, I just need a good nights rest and some medicine." And with that he was off, and out of the portrait hole.

About twenty minutes later Sirius, James, and Peter all complained of being starving and also left. They went down onto the grounds quickly and raced towards the Whomping Willow, turned the knob to make it stop moving, and went into the secret passageway.

They got there just in the nick of time. Remus was panting hard, and his eyes started to turn bloodshot. His body started to change form and he gave a scream of pain. He fell over, his body writhing on the floor, in pain. Just as suddenly as it started it stopped, and there stood on two hind legs, with a long silvery furry body, and bloodshot yellow eyes was Remus in his werewolf form. The others quickly changed into animaegus's, James was a stag which Sirius made fun of him for because he thought that it was girly, Sirius was a big furry black dog, and Peter a dirty little rat.

Remus started to growl and leapt at James. They started to attack each other, Remus biting and scratching at James, while James pawed at Remus with his hooves.

Sirius leapt over James and hit Remus hard off him. They started doing the same thing. It was a bloody night, James and Sirius had huge bruises as well as scratches, from being thrown around, bitten, and scratched with the things so deadly that if they had been in human form there was no chance that they could have survived, while Peter seemed to remain untouched.

Remus suddenly escaped their protection, and darted through the secret passageway. Sirius whom had momentarily changed back to being human quickly transformed back into a black shaggy dog.

Remus got past the Whomping Willow and started to head out onto the grounds. James had picked Peter up on his antlers, so that they wouldn't be slowed down at all by the little rat.

Sirius and James chased him all over- by Hagrid's cabin, towards the Forbidden Forest, back towards the Whomping Willow and near the castle.

They finally pinned him down, and very slowly with much force got him back into the shrieking shack.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile Lily was up in Gryffindor Tower doing her homework. She looked out the window into the chilly night. The grounds looked completely gloomy and her eyes lingered on the Whomping Willow. It had been but up in their first year at Hogwarts and she was never quite sure why they would want such a vicious plant around attacking children, all the same she had grown accustomed to it being there, and it would be strange to have a vacant space where it stood.

She glanced at her watch, it read 11:45. She finished up her homework and as she hadn't had a bath that morning decided to use the prefects bathroom to take one, so as not to wake people up.

She slipped up to her bedroom and put on her bathrobe and slippers. Then as quietly as she could, she tiptoed out of Gryffindor Tower.

Lily walked quite a ways until she found herself in front of the statue of the one eyed witch. She whispered the password "menthol" and the witch got up and stepped aside, the wall opened and there stood the prefects bathroom.

She sighed with glee then said aloud "How I've missed this place." And then she smiled, it was so comfy and cozy. There were plushy towels piled up in abundance, and there was a beautiful portrait of a mermaid, who was quietly snoring in her frame.

She slipped off her bathrobe and her pjs and went over to the spouts. There were different jewels incrusted in them to show what pleasantness they held. Lily turned her favorite ones, the emerald from which tons of tiny minty smelling bubbles erupted, and then the opal from which large bubbles that smelled of jasmine came out of. And her last final one was the ruby, from which a light pink colored fume floated that smelled of a lavender field. Lily loved good smelling things.

She slid into the large swimming pool sized tub, and found the temperature to be just right. She swam around a bit then decided just to relax a bit more, she sunk down into a little seat that was in the water then started singing to herself.

Lily had a beautiful voice, when she had been younger she had been in her church choir, and then in musicals when she was older, at that time of coarse she was only as good as any other young girl in primary school years. One of her favorite musicals had been Phantom of the Opera, which she had not been in, but had gone to see with her parents and Petunia to celebrate her going to Hogwarts. Of coarse Petunia wasn't too excited about her sister leaving, because she was loosing her best friend, and she was also scared of magic.

She sung "Angel of Music" but was suddenly interrupted. She heard a voice saying something like a password then the wall started to open. Lily screamed and sunk lower into the tub, luckily for her because of the bubbles you couldn't see anything.

A male voice called out "Who's there?" she knew that voice, it was extremely familiar. Then with a pang of horror she realized where she knew that voice. It was the voice of Lucius Malfoy.

He slowly walked into view. His sleek white blonde hair slightly rumpled, as though he had had problems sleeping. He had a forest green bathrobe on, and bunny slippers. She tried to stifle a giggle at the bunny slippers, but failed miserably so she sunk lower into the water.

"Oh it you is it. You filthy little mudblood. What are you laughing at girl?" He asked in a sneering voice. "You like my slippers do you? You will never talk of it again, you hear me? They were a present from my mother, and the thing is if I don't wear them they have a step counting device so she will know and I will be punished."

"Don't you dare talk to me like that. I am no filth, and if anyone is filthy it's you!" Malfoy looked around to as if to see whom she was talking about but then realized it was him. "At least I don't care what type of blood someone has. Look what good it does you anyway, what are you going to be when you grow up? A death eater?" She said with a smirk.

Even though she was totally naked she did not care because the bubbles and perfume were covering her up. Normally she would have been shy but something about hanging around with the marauders made her decide that he finally deserved to have a talking to.

He gave her a mighty glare and she glared back with her death glare. He stomped off, but failed to see the bathmat that he had messed up when coming in. He tripped then flew about four feet into the wall.

Everything went dark for him and the last thing that he heard was Lily's laughter, she hadn't thought he was seriously hurt until he collapsed in a heap next to the wall. She quickly pulled herself out of the tub and toweled herself dry. Then she as fast as she possibly could go pulled on her clothes and her bathrobe.

Next she tried with all her might to pull Lucius out of the bathroom. Lily noticed that he had a deep cut in his eyebrow from the fall. After much heaving and hoeing she finally got him out into the corridor.

Then she ran with all her might towards Gryffindor Tower. Leaving Malfoy just laying there, for he was out cold.

Little did she know that the Marauders were on their way back up to the castle just then. They walked up towards the castle as quietly as they could, when they came upon poor little Lucius.

**Authors Note: I've noticed that I haven't been getting many reviews, and it is making me so sad. If you want updates then I would recommend reviewing, because if I get reviews it makes me feel like people want me to keep writing. I hoped you liked it! PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Reviewers:**

**Ellio – I changed all of the sErius's into sIrius's in all of the chapters just for you. I swear I didn't even notice I was doing it. Thanks for your reviews!**

**BoOkWoRmOf2005 – I'm glad you think that, I'm just kind of a perfectionist that's all. I hoped you liked this chappie! **


	8. Kneazles

**Disclaimer: **Everything that you recognize belongs to J.K. Rowling, everything you don't is all mine, so please don't sue me!

**Chapter eight: Kneazles**

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Remus calm down!" James shouted though he knew it was no use, the werewolf had fully and completely lost control.

"It is no use mate, he seems to be having more issues controlling himself then normal, maybe it's just the fact that this is his first transformation back at Hogwarts in about three months." Peter replied.

They each quickly changed back into form because Sirius was controlling him all by himself, which was quite a challenge mind you.

Slowly, very slowly Remus calmed down a little. Suddenly he let out an ear piercing shriek, he was changing back. No matter how many times he transformed he could never really get used to the pain that came with it.

The pointyness of his teeth started coming back to normal and his eyes went from red back to blue, and his hairy body became normal and pale once again. Then he collapsed on the ground. James, Sirius, and Peter went back to human form and gathered around him.

"Do you think he is alright?" Peter asked with concern. Remus was probably the nicest to Peter out of all the marauders, and Peter never felt that he could betray them. The other two boys, well, they were a different story.

"Course' he's alright he just had a tough transformation that's all" Sirius said with a shrug.

Remus's eyes fluttered open, and for a moment he wondered where he was, then suddenly it all came back to him. He groaned and slowly got up.

Sirius laughed at the look on Remus's face, then helped him up. The four friends headed out through the secret passageway, and out onto the ground and up to the castle.

They strolled past the statue of the one eyed witch. Suddenly James came to a halt in the middle of the corridor. And walked over to what looked like a mound on the floor, he kicked it, and it groaned and rolled over.

"Lucius" he breathed with disgust. "What is he doing out in the middle of the night, and more like it what is he doing passed out?" Sirius asked.

James didn't know the answer so he decided to just not say anything. James took out his wand and pointed it at Lucius and said in a voice just slightly louder then a whisper "renervate" and Lucius stirred.

"So why are you out so late _Lucius_?" He emphasized the Lucius to make an impression, but not a nice one. "I wouldn't want to mess with people like me, Potter" Lucius spat.

"Wash your mouth, scourgify!" Sirius half yelled half whispered because he didn't want anyone to wake up. A bunch of pink soap bubbles erupted from Malfoy's mouth, with him spitting and sputtering like there was no tomorrow.

"Well I think we really ought to teach him a lesson!" James said with a smirk and in his head though as hard as he could, levicorpus and Malfoy was dangling in the air, being very helpless.

Peter, wanting to impress the other boys ran up and punched Malfoy as hard as he possibly could, and right in the nose. Malfoy gave a howl of pain and clutched his bleeding and most likely broken nose.

They all mercilessly kicked, punched, scratched, and bit him until the spell wore off and he landed in a heap on the ground. Malfoy reached into his pocket and slowly when James's back was turned pulled out his wand.

"Cruc" "Expelliarmus" shouted all three of them except an un expecting James who was just kind of stunned. Meanwhile Malfoy was thrown against the wall with all the power that came with the spells.

James and Sirius pulled Malfoy into a broom closet and left him there, while he was knocked out cold for the second time that night.

The marauders sprinted back up to Gryffindor Tower, and went to bed, and slept the deepest they had ever slept in their lives.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next morning Lily awoke and very quietly got up. Slowly she tiptoed out of her dormitory and into the common room. She sat down on the couch just staring into the flames that were licking the fireplace.

'_I wonder where James went last night… I bet he was just pranking, no that can't be right he said he was doing it to help a friend. Hmm I wonder, and I hope he will tell me sometime soon, I mean that is what relationships are about right, trust?' _

The heard footsteps that broke her out of her trance, she quickly glanced at her watch and realized that she had to go and get ready, and then she could go eat breakfast.

She walked past Sienna's trunk but noticed something weird, there was a silver bracelet hanging out of the side. She bent down and pulled it out of the side. Lily gasped attached to the silver bracelet was a heart that read LKE, or Lily Kate Evans, and Sienna had stolen it from her, come to think of it she hadn't seen it all school year.

She grabbed the bracelet, and pulled her uniform out of her trunk. She put it on and brushed her hair, she hardly ever bothered with makeup because everyone told her that she was pretty enough without it.

Then she walked over to Sienna's bed, and thrust open the curtains, and glared at the peacefully sleeping body that was lying there. Lily leaned down until she was right next to Sienna's ear and yelled "YOU BLOODY STOLE MY BRACELET AND WITHOUT PERMISSION!"

Sienna jumped and bolted upright in bed and looked over at a ferociously mad Lily who was practically foaming at the mouth from anger. It took her a minute to comprehend what Lily was accusing her of but when she realized it she first felt guilty then angry.

"I didn't steal it I borrowed it" she replied indignantly. "Borrowed it my butt, it has been gone all school year and borrowing it usually means you tell the person you 'borrow' it from, and then return it back to them as soon as you are done using it!" Lily practically screamed.

Then she marched out of the dormitory, down the stairs, and out of the common room. Just as she was leaving James was hurrying back in because he had forgotten the marauders map, wanting to study it because he had been wondering where Lily had gone off to.

Since he had found her he decided to go after her, after all she did look pretty upset. Once he caught up with her she was in tears.

"Oh Lily flower, what's wrong?" James asked with deep concern, and his eyebrows furrowed in deep concentration just waiting for an answer.

"Sh she took it" Lily stumbled as she spoke. "Took what, love?" James inquired.

"Sienna took the silver bracelet that my mum gave me for Christmas when I turned thirteen. It was always really special to me, because it was something to remember my parents with while I was at Hogwarts." She sighed, sometimes she missed her parents so much and now was one of those times.

They were right out side the tapestry of Barnabus the Barmy and James was pacing. '_how can I comfort Lily, where would be a place that would set her at ease' _when a door appeared. James opened it and looked around in awe.

It was a fairly large room with all sorts of interesting things. There was an enormous bookshelf and then an emerald green couch that was adorned with pink pillows that had fringes on them. The ceiling was made to look like a summer sky, all blue with the clouds moving across it, and a sun shining brightly. There was a coffee table in the middle of the room that had a vase with tiger lilies inside, and on that coffee table sat two delicious buns.

James pulled Lily by the hand into the room and she gasped in shock.

"Oh James it's beautiful!" She exclaimed "When did you find it?" She asked curiously. "I found it just now, I never even knew it was here before, I can't wait to tell the marauders about this, it is so cool!" He was very excited.

"How did you find it?" inquired Lily. "Well I walked past the tapestry about three times trying to think of something that would comfort you, and this door appeared."

She ran up and kissed him, and he started kissing her back. They were soon snogging and very passionately at that. They fell onto the couch with Lily on top of James. They kept at it when she felt his hand creeping up her shirt. But she didn't mind, she loved him so much. Seeing that he was getting so far started encouraging him and he started to pull her shirt up when she broke off the kissing, breathing hard.

"Look James I really care about you, but I don't think I'm ready for this yet, maybe sometime in the future, but not in the near future." He understood and he was ready to wait because of his feelings for her, because that is what love is being ready to wait.

"Lily I have something to tell you" James announced "what?" she asked suspiciously.

"Lily I really care about you, and I just wanted to say that, well I love you." She giggled then smiled.

"I love you to James!" she said happily and then kissed him. He smiled into the kiss, knowing that it just felt right and that he always wanted to feel this way.

She felt a ton better, and she was actually ready to apologize for being mean to Sienna, even if she did take her bracelet, she was probably going to give it back soon. They walked out of the Room of Requirement hand in hand and both smiling.

Something caught James's eye though just as they were about to walk out of the corridor, it was a bookshelf that he had never noticed before. And strange noises were coming from it, noises of pain.

He abruptly walked towards it and examined it. Just as he had suspected there was a little latch that could only be opened magically he whispered the word "libramenta" which was a spell to open a book that was unopenable but didn't use a wand figuring it was a password, and pushed at the bookshelf and it opened and became a door, the marauders were very skilled at figuring out passwords so it was pretty much a lucky guess. James went in.

Lily eyed him questioningly but then decided to follow suit. She couldn't see anything, the room was pitch black, she could tell it was very small, and hadn't been discovered in years by the feel of all the cobwebs.

She felt a ladder and climbed it, once she reached the landing she found she was in a fairly big room with a few small windows, it was completely plain, but there were some stairs and she went up them.

She found James at the top staring at something small white cat like thing that was flecked with orange spots, had slightly oversized ears, and had a tail like a lion. At first glance Lily thought it was a cat but then realized that it was a kneazle. There was blood all over the floor, and a few squirmy little things on the ground.

She squealed in excitement when she realized what had happened, the kneazle had had kittens, from what she could count about eight. The mother was licking her kittens dry and each had it's own cute little appearance.

"They must not be full kneazle because look at that one it is pure white and the other black as charcoal while the rest have little specks or dots of color here and there." They had both taken care of magical creatures and it had been one of the questions on their O.W.L,s had asked how to describe a kneazle.

"James do you know what this means?" Lily asked while beaming "Because they aren't full kneazle we don't have to take an exam to keep them, and we can give them out to our friends so they can have them as pets. You and I can each have one and then we will see who else in the Gryffindor common room wants a new pet. Lily congered a basket and put all the kittens in it and covered them with a little blanket.

So they agreed. James was in awe, he had discovered one secret passageway and one room both in one day, the marauders were going to be so pleased with him.

After they had eaten lunch in the great hall they both headed up to the common room. First thing that Lily did after she put the kittens in her room was find Sienna.

"Sienna I'm really sorry for blowing up at you earlier, I was just a little shocked that you took it from me without asking. I am also having the painters in so I am a little bit irritable right now." She said with a laugh and a wink.

"I understand, and I totally should have told you before I took it, I guess I just forgot, and I really wanted to see how it looked with my new necklace that I bought over the summer." Sienna smiled and the two girls hugged, and vowed never to fight over something as stupid as that ever again.

The marauders congratulated James on his new finds and decided to go check it out. When they saw the room of requirement they were in awe, though James was a little confused because it was different this time. He just figured that it was part of the magic to have whatever the viewers wanted. They also loved the little tower, and they figured out that there was a trapdoor leading to the roof. It was a beautiful sight to see, and James decided that it would be fun to take Lily up here sometime soon.

That night they were in the common room when Lily decided to tell her friends about the kittens. "Well they are half kneazle, and if one takes a liking to any of you, you can keep it. I chose the smallest one that is orange with white spots, and James chose the charcoal black one, so you can have any but those two."

Alice, Kat, and Remus all decided to take one. Sirius said something about liking dogs more then cats, and when Peter approached the basket all of the kittens started hissing and trying to scratch him. He backed away. And Lily remembered one thing about kneazles was that they have an ability to detect mysterious people and those whom are not to be trusted, but decided not to say anything.

She gave the remaining three to Jeff Spinet, and Shelby Williamson who were both on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, and also one to Andrea Zingly who was a first year that was the last one to be sorted.

James went to bed late that night from studying, he hadn't had much time to because of the busy weekend with Remus's transformation and all. His dreams were filled with a certain redhead, while her dreams were filled with a certain raven haired boy.

The next morning Lily was awakened by her little kitten, whom she had decided to name Guinevere, who was purring and rubbing her furry little body against Lily's cheek. Lily yawned and got out of bed. She dressed and decided to go down to breakfast alone because it was early and she didn't feel like waking her friends who seemed to need their beauty sleep.

Her owl Christina came that morning with The Daily Prophet which she had just decided to subscribe. Just as she started reading it James sat down next to her.

"Anyone we know die?" he asked. She read then answered "I think you might know this person here let me read it to you."

**You-Know-Who seems to have murdered yet another**

Lyra Potter, was killed yesterday inside her house just outside of Surrey. When her husband came home that night he reported seeing the dark mark just over their household. He went inside to find Lyra on the floor dead.

James's eyes filled up with tears, Lyra had been his favorite cousin.

**Authors Note: I am so proud of some of you readers! You were actually brave enough to press the little blue button down at the left hand corner, and by the way I do accept non signed reviews. I would love some more though, because I spent most of the night figuring out how this chapter was going to work. Thanks to all my fabulous reviewers I love you all!**

**Reviews:**

**Ellio- I'm really glad you like my story and that you think I should have more reviews, that is so sweet! You totally made my day when you wrote that!**

**Carina Noir- lol im really happy that you love it!**

**AzureStar- haha thanks for thinking its awesome, I might not go that far, but I'm totally glad that you think so!**

**Harry Potter Mania- I'm glad you like it, and I'm really sorry that your story doesn't have more reviews because it is really good!**

**BoOkWoRmOf2005- Again we totally do update on the same days! I understand how busy life can get, but still please update soon!**


	9. Discoveries

**Disclaimer: **Everything that you recognize belongs to J.K. Rowling, everything you don't is all mine, so please don't sue me!

**Chapter nine: **Discoveries

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

James couldn't grasp it, she was gone. He would never be able to prank with her again, never hear her laugh again, never hear her sing again, and never be able to watch her draw again. She was a fantastic artist, all of her drawings made it up to galleries and museums for witches and wizards.

It was just so sad. Lyra had had light brown hair and brown eyes, she had a smile quite similar to James's, meaning that while she was at school she was quite popular and many boys fought over her. James was quite protective of her so he would often get into fights with the guys on her expense, causing her great embarrassment, especially because her cousin was five years younger then her.

James was sitting in a chair when he soon fell into a daze on a couch in the common room, remembering the past couple of hours events.

_Flashback_

_James's eyes filled with tears, he was never going to see her again, that was the horrible realization that hit him. He ran from the great hall his eyes hot with tears; he tried to blink them back but failed miserably. _

_He ran up to the first place he could think of where he would have enough privacy to be able to bask in his misery. The tower. He climbed the ladders and sat curled up in a ball, letting his tear fall._

_He faintly heard a voice calling his name but he paid no attention, he was too busy feeling sorry for himself. The voice grew louder and louder, and he could tell that he faintly recognized it. _

_Out of the corner of his eye he saw a flicker of red, then he felt someone plop down on the floor next to him._

"_James I don't know what to say, I know how it feels though, I lost my puppy when I was five, she had been a give to me for my second birthday. She was only three years old, she died of cancer, and it was one of the most horrible things that had ever happened to me." James could only smile, only Lily could make him feel better over a story about a dog. _

_They sat in silence for a while. An old man once told James that true friendship is when you can sit in silence with another and just be. That's how it felt then and there, very real, very horrible and very wonderful at the same time._

_Lily eventually broke the silence. "You best be sending letter to your family, inquiring as to when the funeral is, and the whole story." She got up, she had a feeling that he just wanted to be left alone, James appreciated this very much and just sat there for a while, but soon follow suit. _

_He walked in a daze towards the owlery and quickly scribbled a note to his family. Then he walked to the common room._

_End Flashback_

"Hello is anyone in there, earth to James" Sirius said in an extremely loud voice even for him, and was waving his hand back and forth in front of James's eyes.

"Huh, wazzgoinon?" James asked in a somewhat slurred but tired voice.

"James as much as we love you, you and well all of us have to get to class, we have already missed practically half the day" Remus said in a mock sweet voice and also irritated at the same time.

"Well I don't know about you all but I'm starved!" Sirius said excitedly. The other boys just rolled their eyes at this, how Sirius loved to eat. They headed down to lunch, and joined the girls who were in a pointed discussion about the most 'in' color.

"It is totally green, I mean green is so elegant and beautiful" Lily said with a smile and a sigh, if Lily had never been a witch she would have been a lawyer she had always wanted to be one when she was a little girl. "And besides green is all over witch weekly, and go check out Diagon Ally if you don't believe me, half the stores are stacked to the brim with green." She always gave good arguments.

"I think it is purple, I mean it is definitely the new black" Sienna argued. James snorted and muttered something about "I thought black was the new black" and each of the boys sniggered.

"You know what I think?" Sirius asked "What?" Sienna snapped.

"I think pink is the hottest color right now, I mean it always looks so sexy when you wear it Sisi" He wriggled his eyebrows at her, and with that he received a smack and a hex.

"Well you said you liked pink!" Sienna said with a giggle, Sirius looked at the back of his spoon so he could see his reflection, but he knew what had happened. Sienna had turned his hair shocking pink.

"That was for calling me both sexy and Sisi" She said with a smirk.

"Wow, I do look really damn sexy." Sirius admitted "you know I think I like this look." He said with a bright smile.

James coughed and suppressed a 'queer' that was quite audible. Sirius playfully slugged him in return.

After they had eaten lunch the group of friends all headed back up to the common room. They felt such companion ship that the two groups had never experienced together with each other. Especially considering that before sixth year they had been mortal enemies.

Lily was just staring into the fire lost in though, and contemplating everything that had happened over the past six years. She couldn't believe that it was almost Halloween. Everything had gone by so fast. It was almost a blur. Guinevere jumped into her lap purring happily, his small little form curling into hers so they looked as one.

James named his kitten Lancelot to go with Guinevere. According to legend Sir Lancelot was one of Guinevere's lovers, though in the end she ended up marrying King Arthur. He hoped that his fairytale wouldn't end up that way.

Peter came to sit down by James and pet Lancelot but when he came near Lancelot started hissing and spitting viciously, and trying to paw at Peter. James didn't understand how such a sweet kitten couldn't like Peter, sure he didn't have great looks, but he was a nice person overall.

It wasn't until Guinevere had walked over to Lancelot and when Peter had tried to pet them that Lily became suspicious.

Once it became late, after patrols Lily cornered James and they walked over to a more hidden part of the common room. So that they could talk, privately.

James was a little nervous, he thought he was being broken up with, which had _never_ happened before, in his whole life. He was always the breaker upper, but with Lily it was different, he knew she was special.

"Look James I know that Peter is one of your best mates but I don't think he is to be trusted. Kneazle's can always detect suspicious characters, and they definitely didn't either trust or like Peter." James sighed with relief, happy that he had had Lily's intentions wrong. It was really hard for him to grasp what she was saying though.

"You think Peter is a suspicious character?" James asked.

"No I just think that kneazles and heck half kneazles have been able to detect these types of things before, and they can and will do it again, I just think that you should be more careful around him. Only in your best interest of course." She said with nervousness in her voice.

James smiled and gave Lily a tight hug and a quick kiss on the lips and walked back towards the fire. He decided that he needed to sleep on what Lily had said. She was often right and she would definitely be right again, maybe he shouldn't trust Peter so much anymore.

0000000000000000000000000000000

The next morning they all headed to potions class with Slughorn, Lily loved potions, it was one of her favorite classes, mostly because she was good at it.

That day in potions they were working on the draught of excitement, which caused happiness and hyperness to even the dullest of characters. Lily was working swiftly and carefully.

'Turn counter clockwise five times, and then two stirs clockwise' she said in her head. Her potion soon started to smell of marshmallows and was the color of light lavender. She looked around at the other students to see if they had made this much progress, when she realized they hadn't she quickened her pace.

"Times up!" Slughorn said loudly, which was the signal for everyone to stop. He slowly inspected the tables. He smiled when he saw what each of the marauders, save for Peter whom had not achieved the OWL to be in his class.

Finally when he reached Lily's table he stopped. He made a gagging sound when he looked over Sienna's cauldron, wrinkled his nose at Natasha's, smiled at Alice's feeble attempt, but soon dropped it when he saw Kat's.

He reached Lily and his face broke out into a wide smile.

"Now this, is how you make a draught of excitement, Lily's potion is exemplary! Lily are you sure you shouldn't be in Slytherin, you definitely possess fantastic potion qualities." Lily beamed but soon retorted "I wouldn't want to be in your house if it was the last thing I did, no offence to you professor, but I'm muggleborn and I just wouldn't fit in."

"Yes well, I would still like to see you after class" He said with a smile and a wink. He kept on examining until the bell rang, which meant class was over. Lily hung back just as Slughorn requested.

"You wanted to see me Professor" she knew she wasn't in trouble, she had never once gotten a detention in her whole time at Hogwarts, and all the teachers simply loved her.

"Yes I did, Lily. I wanted to ask you if you would join me in one of my Slug Club meetings, I know you have been to them before but this is a special one. It will be a sort of party and if you want you can bring a guest. It will be held on Halloween night from eight to ten." Slughorn said with a smile.

"I would be happy to attend, and I will most definitely bring a guest." Lily was positively beaming by then.

Her friends were waiting for her outside his classroom, eavesdropping. When Lily walked out, Alice couldn't help but blurt out "So who are you going to take?"

Lily just smiled some more but replied "Someone." Everyone else groaned in return to this. But they all had to head off to different classes. Lily and Sirius headed up to care of magical creatures.

On the way there they met up with the Slytherins, Snape on purposely bumped into Lily on the shoulder. "Oy what do you think you are doing, snivellus?" asked Sirius with a grimace.

"Poor little mudblood Lily, has so many friends she can't even decide who she wants to take to a party. I really don't understand why you are friends with scum like her Black, you really can do better" Snape sneered.

"I can do better with Voldy followers?" Sirius said in a mock confused voice "I think not."

Lily and Sirius walked faster and soon were away from the Slytherins who were heading towards herbology. Sirius muttered something about 'I'll get them if it is the last thing I do.'

Care of magical creatures was as boring as ever, and they soon headed up to lunch. Sirius needed to talk to the marauders quickly. So they decided to talk in hushed voices, instead of leaving the girls to fend for themselves.

"Oy ladies, what do you think of a little prank time?" James asked with a grin "fabulous" Sienna replied with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Ok then, we are gonna kick some serious Slytherin arse!" Sirius exclaimed happily.

**Authors Note: Ok so I really hope you liked it, I had a serious inspiration streak late last night and started this chapter. I'm soooo sorry it took so long for me to update, I just got really busy. I'm not going to make this a requirement for my next update but I will be more prone to updating faster if I get, say 7 reviews. Seven yes that's a good number, remember where that's from? Lol well please review!**

**My special reviewers (I got five last time so I only need two more, but I'll be quite happy if I get even more then that)**

**Harry Potter Mania- I'm sorry no one has reviewed for you in ages, that totally sucks! You have a great story going, but thanks for reviewing mine!**

**BoOkWoRmOf2005- I totally understand what it is like to be totally busy, I feel the exact same way. Lol thanks! I hope you find the time to update soon too cause you have a great story going.**

**Us Two Squibs – You noticed it! I was really hoping that someone would, oh yea and thanks for reviewing the other chapters two, I cracked up when I read your reviews. Thanks for reviewing, as always!**

**Zippy-Wings – Aww thanks, that is so sweet! starts sobbing lol thanks for your review.**

**Ellio- Thanks for your review!**


	10. All hallows eve

**Disclaimer: **Everything that you recognize belongs to J.K. Rowling, everything you don't is all mine, so please don't sue me!

**Chapter ten: **All Hallows Eve

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

During dinner that night the marauders talked in hushed whispers, they wanted to plan before they said anything to the girls, just to confirm. Remus being the prefect that he was, had to prank sometimes, he just couldn't help it especially with who he was friends with.

After agreeing and confirming everything from the date it was to take place, to where, to when, to how; they decided to tell the girls part of their plan.

"Ok ladies, we aren't going to tell you exactly what is going to happen, but we do have a job for you to do, and we will tell you when and where." Sirius smirked, Sienna groaned at this because she had so wanted to help.

"We have done almost every prank known to man kind, or at least wizard kind, but this is one we have not done yet. The prank is to take place on the night of All Hallows Eve, or Halloween for those of you who don't understand spooky talk." James laughed at his own joke then continued arrogantly.

"It will happen during dinner, and may I say the Slytherins will be in for quite a surprise. Anyways that is beside the point; we need you to do a timed transfiguration charm on the applesauce so at exactly the right time it will turn into mud." James looked around innocently, to see the girl's reactions.

Sienna was fuming she was so furious, Lily seemed fairly calm and relaxed, Kat looked a slight bit irritated, Alice was busy in her own little world dreaming about Frank, and Natasha just looked plain confused.

They walked back and did their homework. Charms was particularly tough, they had to practice bending things. "Doblado" they would practically shout out of irritation, yet the objects they had been practicing with stayed the same, straight.

Lily, being the perfectionist that she was worked late into the night, until all of her friends had left except James. She chanced a glance at her wrist watch, it was past midnight. She yawned, stretched, then got up.

She walked over to James, pushed his piece of parchment off of his lap and sat down. She kissed him passionately. Then broke away from this kiss, by that time they were pretty much horizontal.

She whispered "James, will you go to the Halloween party with me?" He just kissed her as an answer.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

At breakfast Sirius and Siena were contentedly stuffing their faces. Everyone else just rolled their eyes at their friends' hunger. Life was so good and each group had found a new group of friends that made life a lot more fun.

"Hey Lily" came a voice that belonged to Natasha.

"Hey what" she replied playfully.

"Who are you taking to Slughorn's party?" she asked.

"Well I was thinking that I would take James" she chanced a glance over at the messy haired boy and he just beamed in response.

"What are you two smirking at? Did we miss something?" Asked Sirius.

"Oh Sirius, if only you knew" and with that the bell rang and they all had to scurry to get to class on time.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Halloween came a lot sooner then they thought it would, it sort of just crept up on them, almost as a little sister does when she is trying to scare her older siblings, but is failing miserably. They all knew that it was coming and that it would arrive soon, but they had no idea just how soon.

Classes were frightfully boring throughout that day, because they all were so excited in anticipation both for the wonderful prank that they had been planning and working hard on, and in Lily and James's case they were excited for Slughorn's party.

Slowly but surely the evening crept up on them. Lily and James would attend dinner, but in their dress robes, and then they would promptly leave at eight.

The nine friends talked and had fun while the marauders kept checking their wristwatches, in apprehension as to when dinner would start. Earlier that day the girls had transfigured the applesauce to turn into mud at exactly the right time.

After classes had finished the five friends hurried up to their dormitory to help Lily get dressed. Lily pulled on her silky lavender dress. She admired her reflection in the mirror; The low cut v neck, with flowing, tullie sleeves, and the slant cut bodice. She put on her violet lace up high heels and walked out of the bathroom to show her friends.

They all gave words of praise saying how beautiful she looked and how smitten James would be when he saw her. Kat volunteered to do her makeup and hair.

They headed back into the bathroom and Kat started dusting a light pink eye shadow accentuate her gorgeous emerald green eyes. Next Kat gave her a sunkissed look by brushing on blush, but all over. Then she applied the mascara and light eyeliner to bring out her eyes just a little bit more. Finally she finished off the makeup look with a slightly tinted vanilla flavored lip gloss.

Then Kat went to work on her long mane of deep auburn red hair. She did a spell so that Lily's hair would cascade down her back in loose curls. She put a small purple butterfly flip on one side to hold back her hair and also to make the look more finished.

Kat was very into hair and makeup; she spent at least an hour doing her hair and makeup on a daily basis. She was always the one everyone went to if they were in a fashion crisis.

They exited the bathroom and the rest of the girls stared in awe at how beautiful Lily looked, she was ready to face the world of Hogwarts.

She stepped out of the girls dormitory and into the common room. She heard a few whistles and as James turned around she got to the bottom of the stairs. She looked radiant and beautiful in the light and for a moment, James was unable to speak, the dress accentuated Lily's curves perfectly. Lily walked elegantly towards him and they embraced in passion. When they had separated, still holding each other, James said "ooh, vanilla, my favorite" at which Lily giggled and others whistled.

Lily took a deep breath and took in James' appearance, he looked exceedingly handsome in his velvet black dress robes and an untidy tie gave him a both bad boy but very sexy look at the same time.

Hand in hand, with smirks on their faces, they glided of to dinner in the Great Hall. They were looking forward to the mischief making that was to happen. They sat surrounded by their best friends in the world. The great hall was decorated elaborately; jack-o'-lanterns hung in the air by magic and there were spider webs everywhere to give the hall a decorated, but eerie look.

The Halloween feast was delicious, roast pork with applesauce and green beans, the pork was a traditional whole pig with an apple in its mouth. There was also an assortment of breads and salads and pastas. It was a feast fit for a king. Mid way through the meal James looked at his wristwatch and signaled for the girls to look over at the Slytherin table. At first nothing happened but then suddenly the pigs on the Slytherin table jumped up.

The applesauce promptly turned to a deep brown color that only the marauders and the girls knew was mud. Then the pigs jumped in it, covering all of the Slytherins in the deep brown substance. After the pigs had gotten their mud bath they got up and started singing and dancing the Macarena.

Their song went a little something like this:

_For we are pigs and that is true, but Slytherin's stink even more then we do!_

_Their vulgar taste in forest green robes just goes to show that they have many woes;_

_Because many of the guys can't even get a girlfriend,_

_Probably because of their bad fashion sense._

_Snape is slimy and ugly too so we call him Snivellus because it fits him well and the grease on his nose covers his books because he is blue, and all Malfoy can do is brag and make a _

_hullabaloo._

_Bellatrix and Narcissa are stupid and blonde, true to the jokes; their taste in men is almost as _

_Bad as their folks!_

_Travers is ugly and fat and looks everything like a rat, Nott is ugly too but is scrawny and _

_looks very sad and blue!_

_We as pigs feel sorry for these people, who live in dungeons just like rats and should never be_

_Treated as equals._

The pigs kept singing and dancing the Macarena which soon turned into the electric slide. As a finale the sopranos went as high as possible and the baritones went very low.

The group burst out laughing at the ferocious looks on the Slytherin's mud drenched faces, the rest of the hall applauded them. James, Sirius, Peter, and Remus all stood up and bowed; McGonagall came up behind them and led them away to find out their punishment which was surely to be detention.

Soon after the marauders came back grinning "McGonagall only gave us one detention next Friday, mostly because she thought it was brilliant, and she said she really enjoyed the song." Sirius practically sang triumphantly.

Lily kissed James but soon burst out laughing "whoever made up that song sounded like a five year old" she laughed again. James grinned sheepishly but replied "that was the point, we were trying to make it sound cheesy, just so it would be even better."

As soon as the clock struck eight Lily and James headed towards the dungeon when realization came over Lily "Oh my gosh, James, you just insulted Slughorn's house, he might not be so welcoming towards you…" James just laughed and told her that he really didn't care and that he just wanted to have a lot of fun, and with that they headed into a large room that was set off for the party.

"Lily so good to see you" came a booming voice that everyone knew to be Slughorn's, he positively beamed at her.

"So good to see you to professor" Lily replied politely but couldn't help smiling in spite of herself "And James, what a fantastic joke, even I had a little laugh over it, for I know it was all in good fun" Slughorn smiled at Lily's guest pleasantly, while Lily and James shared knowing looks.

"This is a really nice party" Lily exclaimed excitedly.

"I agree, I really like the decorations, they are almost as good as the ones in the great hall" James replied.

The room was painted black and had magnificent jack-o'-lanterns everywhere, and there were spider webs with huge actual spiders on them which Lily shuddered at because she absolutely despised spiders because they were so big and ugly and she thought that no animal should be able to walk with eight legs. The chairs had something that looked scarily like blood smeared across them to give the furniture a spooky vibe. Professor Slughorn had done an absolutely magnificent job.

The rest of the party was spent making polite conversation with the rest of the slug club members and their dates. The Slytherins were still drenched in the mud because they hadn't had enough time to go to their dormitories and change and not be late. The mud was starting to dry and become cracked, and whenever they walked by James and Lily their eyes shot daggers at the happy couple.

They each became happily drunk on butterbeer, but not so drunk that they couldn't walk straight or anything, and someone had spiked the punch with Fire Whisky so that helped a little with the effects of the butterbeer.

James led Lily into a darkened corner of the room for a snog session. Before they knew it the giant clock struck ten and they had to head back to Gryffindor tower. When they got back they found that their friends had been patiently waiting for them.

"Ugg, we have been waiting for you the whole night, I am beyond boredom!" Sienna cried with exasperation and impatience. "We need to do something fun, because I don't know about the rest of you but I am bored out of my mind" she continued.

"I have an idea! Lets play truth or dare!" exclaimed Sirius who was equally bored as Sienna. And so the group agreed to play. They each placed a truth charm over themselves, not as strong as veritaserum but they didn't need that strong, because they had such a great trust between them.

"Ok, I want to start!" Sienna said excitedly, because this was exactly her sort of game.

"Remus truth or dare?" She asked happily, he thought for a moment then decided "Dare", Sienna grinned mischievously then announced "Ok Remus you have the task of putting on this dress" and she conjured the ugliest putrid pink dress known to man kind with frills and fluff, it was skimpy and showy which made it all the more funny "Then you have to go find McGonagall and propose."

Remus put on the ugly dress and walked outside of the common room, about ten minutes later he returned with bright red cheeks. "How do we know you did it?" asked Natasha who was sometimes a little slow, but laughed all the same at the sight of her boyfriend in a dress "Well he color of my cheeks should be enough" he replied. They accepted his answer and moved on.

"Lily truth or dare?" Remus asked her, and she immeaditly answered "dare" "ok then, I dare you to kiss Kat" she gaped at him but walked over to Kat and put her hands on her neck then kissed her. Just for show they started making out and after about five minutes broke away.

James gaped at her, his girlfriend had just made out with a girl, and she was smirking at him. Then she walked over and started making out with him which comforted him a lot. "You do know that that was only a joke right James, because you are the only one for me?" Lily whispered and he just smiled into her lips.

Next Lily dared James to go up to a Slytherin prefect and declare his undying love for her. James did so and Lily watched, and was barely able to suppress her giggles. Did he really look that dorky when he did it to her?

James asked Sirius "truth or dare?" and to everyone's surprise he picked truth. "Ok Sirius what is your most embarrassing moment?" Sirius thought for a moment then replied "Well when I was about thirteen I was walking by Miss Lillian here when… I got a boner, it was pretty bad" Lily looked shocked, and James stared at his best friend with disgust on his face and almost looked like he wanted to punch him. "Don't worry James, I have absolutely no feelings for your girlfriend at all, there is someone else I have my eye on.

"My turn!" Sirius said with excitement "Ok Sienna truth or dare?" and for the second time that night they were shocked by someone's answer "Truth" Sirius smiled devilishly, took a deep breath and asked "Are you a virgin?"

She paused, looked him straight in the eye and answered "I'm…"

**Authors Note: Ok so I'm really sorry for not updating for like two weeks, but I have been really busy, gasp I know its hard to believe but I do have a life out of fanfiction. Ok do you think that chapter was a little to risqué? This is why I rated it teen, so I really hope it was that bad. I didn't mean it to be, but hey they are teenagers, and that sort of thing is normal. I won't be able to update next weekend so I hope to have something up by Wednesday. I am so proud of yall, not only did you give me 7 reviews, but you exceeded that! Ok for the next chapter I think 10 reviews would be a good number, but again I'm not making this a requirement, it will just make me love you so much more. Please review; if you do I will pass out virtual cookies!**

**My Beautiful Reviewers:**

**Livin 4 Dancin – **Malika, one of my bestest friends in the world! Thank you so much for helping make this chapter a tad more interesting, I know I changed the ending but I hope you like it all the same, and I updated today as you demanded me to! Thank you so much for you encouragement!

**Ohsnap its Potter – **I'm so glad you like it and think it is cute… I know I added the pork thing, but it really made it much more interesting with them dancing and all, even though I'm a vegetarian. I hope you liked this chapter as much as you liked my others!

**Us Two Squibs – **Reviews are AWESOME! I know I am so happy to be getting this many, even though by most peoples standards it's not that much! You liked the Snape and Sirius grudge thing, cause I felt I was putting too much Lucius when I should be putting more Snape! Thanks for your constant reviews!

**You-go-on-my-cookie – **I don't hit, most of the time lol. No I don't mind, I'm just happy that you reviewed even once! I usually update about once a week but this chapter I had a lot to do, so I wasn't able to update. I plan on updating around mid-next week though! Thanks for your review!

**KeepIT2myself – **I fixed them! Thanks for telling me, I didn't even realize! I'm glad you love it, thanks for your reviews!

**Zippy-Wings – **I totally know what you mean, I'm a dancer too, but I don't to Irish step… I would die to see football players trying though! I'm sooo sorry I didn't update that weekend, I really did mean to, I just have so much homework; but I hope this chapter was to your satisfaction!

**Ellio** – Thank you so much for your continuous support in your reviews!

**BoOkWoRmOf2005 – **I love your story so much and I can't wait until you update again! It has become so interesting! I hope you liked my choice of who she would take, at first I was planning it to be someone else; but everyone who reviewed wanted James so I decided to do just that! Thanks for your continuous reviews!


	11. A wee bit of holiday cheer

**Disclaimer:** When I'm in jail, I'll be saying: do I really look like JK Rowling to you, I don't even have a British accent for goodness sake!

**Chapter 11**: A wee bit of holiday cheer

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Remus who had been twiddling his thumbs suddenly looked up and gave her a piercing look with his deep blue eyes. She stared him down, right back and gave him the glare that she was famous for, at least in Sirius's case.

"I'm not…" Sienna whispered, Lily stared at her open mouthed, Sirius stared at her with obvious hurt in his face that he wasn't hiding, they were all gaping at her. "And might I ask… who with?" asked a very irritated looking Lily.

"Well you see it was in fourth year, and I was dating someone at the time, and we went to this party, well you all were at the party too. It was Katie Zaire's 15th birthday, and I had never had fire whiskey before so I got a tad bit drunk and well I slept with" she looked Lupin in the eyes, took a deep breath and said "Remus."

Everyone looked at Remus; the shock in their faces was evident. "I can't believe you had sex before I did!" Sirius said with a mock faint, and under his breath he muttered "with the one girl who I hoped that I would be her first time." For the first time since the question was asked Sienna looked Sirius straight into his deep eyes and saw everything that lay beneath.

The game continued Sienna dared Peter to kiss Natasha, much to the disgust of both Natasha and Remus. It was very short, very short because about a second after their lips touched because Natasha pushed him off her and ran to go brush her teeth.

Then because even if not everyone had been dared or truthed, everyone had still done something, save Alice and Frank who had quit the game and were snogging in the corner Sirius was asked truth or dare by Peter.

This time he wanted to switch things up a little, and said "dare." Peter's eyes glinted mischievously. "Ok then Sirius I dare you to snog Sienna for five minutes" he grinned, because it was the only thing that could cheer him up since Sienna's revelation, she choked and started coughing, and looked at Peter with disgust.

Slowly but surely he walked towards her, and he was sure that the whole world could hear his heart beating because it was so loud, then she carefully wrapped his arms around her neck and when she looked into his eyes all she saw was pure caring and love.

She brought his lips down to hers, and it was like an electric shock, the energy surge that ran through both their veins, the spark it was there. She brushed he tongue across his lips and he opened his mouth happily.

Sienna couldn't believe that she was snogging Sirius Black, the Sirius Black and she was actually enjoying it. When they had gone out in third year they had both still been the type to snog and dump, but she had never actually felt something for him, until well now.

After what seemed like seconds James could be heard saying "Ok break it up lovebirds, we have to get on with the game!

Sirius was the first to pull apart and all Sienna could whisper was "Wow, Sirius, that was… amazing! And James sorry to burst your bubble but he really is the best kisser in Hogwarts."

"You wish, my boyfriend could out snog you any day Black, just you wait and see!" Retorted Lily "Bring it!" said Sirius in a would be mad voice, that is if they weren't best friends.

"Oh its on" James cried out and pounced on Sirius and they started rolling on the ground wrestling. The girls couldn't help but burst out in laughter at their immatureness.

Suddenly Sirius stopped mid-fight and said abruptly "I can't believe we are fighting over who's a better kisser." James just laughed and got up and stood next to Lily.

The game went on until quite late in the night when the only people awake were Sirius, Sienna, Lily and James.

"Hey guy, what do you say that we do a prank on Kat and Peter, I mean they really are the cutest couple, even if she despises him." Lily said thoughtfully.

"Oh my dearest Lily, I think that we as The Marauders are quite a bad influence on you, not only are you a prefect who hangs out with us, you are starting to make up pranks. Oh and might I add that I think it is a brilliant idea!" James practically sang.

So they levitated Kat very slowly and very carefully into Peter's arms. Neither of them even stirred because they were sleeping so deeply. Then the four that remained headed off to bed.

It felt like she had only been asleep for a few seconds when she heard a faint screaming, which caused her to wake up and bolt out of bed. It was fairly late in the morning, and she headed down to the common room, pajamas and all.

"What the hell is going on here?" she asked in a sleepy voice, no one would ever be fully awake at this ungodly hour. Then she looked at a horrified Kat staring at Peter and burst out laughing "Oh, I see the problem here."

"The problem? THE PROBLEM! IS THAT ALL YOU CAN SAY AFTER THIS JOKE! CAUSE' I'M NOT LAUGHING, IT IS SOOO NOT FUNNY!"

Lily now had tears in her eyes from laughing so hard. Kat was fuming… she stalked out of the common room, and by that time Lily was on the floor from laughter. 'It is really to bad that James missed this, he would have loved it, oh well he's a guy he can sleep through anything' she thought to herself.

After everyone was up and dressed they headed down to breakfast. The first thing they saw when they came into the great hall was Kat kissing a sixth year Ravenclaw who happened to be their Quidditch captain. His names was Blake Mastriani, he was tall, dark, and handsome.

Everyone was shocked, 'was this her way of saying that she didn't like Peter' they were all thinking. And it was her way of saying that, because she was so embarrassed about it all.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Over the next couple of weeks Sienna and Sirius, and Blake and Kat became more and more of couples. Lily was starting to miss her best friends who disappeared often, and would return much later.

Life was getting lonely as December approached. James and Lily were spending tons of time together, and so were all the couples of Hogwarts. Except for Peter, they both felt like their friends had abandoned them for their boyfriends/girlfriends.

Lily and Remus had to go to a prefects meeting one chilly day, so arm in arm they marched up to Dumbledore's office. Said the password "lemon peppermint" and walked in. They were slightly late so they slipped into chairs and listened attentively.

"As you know Voldemort" several gasps and flinches could be seen and heard throughout the room "is definitely stronger. We are currently in a time of war and I fear that fun has been taken away from the students. I figure that you need a break, so that is why I decided to schedule a Hogsmeade Visit." Several prefects cheered at this.

Dumbledore continued "It is to take place on Saturday December 14th. All students as you know, third year and up will be allowed to attend, and I figure it will help to bring in some holiday cheer." The 14th was only two weeks away, Lily and Remus couldn't wait to tell their friends.

"I would advise you take caution, at who you trust and where, be careful while in Hogsmeade and please pass this message on to your fellow students. We will be posting this up in each of your common rooms. That is all, you may leave."

Lily and Remus got up, they were absolutely ecstatic to tell their friends the good news! It was so absolutely exciting, that they couldn't believe it! Finally they were going to have some freedom, not that they didn't adore Hogwarts; it was just that it was good to be able to leave school once in a blue moon.

Once they got inside the common room they rushed over to their friends to tell them the good news. Besides, they all had to do their holiday shopping anyways and that was the perfect time, right before the term was over and everyone would be leaving.

"Ok so who is signing up for staying this Christmas?" asked Natasha with curiosity. All of the nine friends raised their hands. "Wow better outcome then I thought it would be, I was sure that at least some people would go home to spend time with their ickle-families." Sirius said thoughtfully.

Remus gazed at the marauders with a look that clearly said 'do you think I would be going home, what with the full moon and all?' and then it hit him. Natasha, she would never ever want to go out with him if she knew the truth. It would make her want to break up with him, this was it she had to end it with her.

"I can't go home; I can barely stand the sight of Petunia, let alone stay with her for a few weeks!" Lily said everyone nodded understandingly at Lily's very strange sister.

They all continued working on their very extremely large pile of homework. It seemed that ever since the mention of the holiday season that the teachers had been in a mad dash to give them as much homework as possibly possible.

James, Peter, Remus, and Sirius's detentions kept having to be delayed because of this or that, excuses, excuses, how teachers used them often. Finally McGonagall talked to them one dreary and quite cold night.

"You four will be serving you detentions this Friday, there is no way that we would be putting all of you together, who knows what type of havoc and pandemonium you could wreak; so each of you will be separate from the others. James you will be with Professor Slughorn and testing antidotes to potions, Remus you will be de-sliming the Herbology Greenhouse because a few plants blew up some nasty slimy stuff and you will be cleaning it without magic, Sirius you will be cleaning the trophy room with nothing but a toothbrush, and Peter you will be repairing some of the items that Peeves has broken over the years."

None of them had very pleasant detentions, and none of them were quite looking forward to it. Maybe sometime some how something good would happen to them in detention, but all of them highly doubted it.

Once the night they had all been dreading came, the classes seemed to drag by. After dinner with a quick kiss from Lily, James headed off to see Slughorn.

"Since I really enjoyed your little joke, young man you will only have to test four potions and their antidotes. If the antidote doesn't work, I have one right here in case of an emergency."

James gulped down the first potion, which actually didn't taste that bad but it made him feel light headed and horrible. Slughorn tipped the glass with the antidote inside into James's mouth and instantly he was back to normal once again. It went on like this for James for the next hour, he felt sicker and dizzier and more out of his body then he had ever felt in his life during that hour, but at least it was a short detention, the others weren't so lucky.

Remus headed down to the Herbology Greenhouses just as the sun was setting. "Oh well at least I have a pretty view of the sunset… and the moon" which reminded him about the next full moon that was to happen within a matter of weeks.

There was what looked like plant ooze all over the ground, it practically covered the whole floor. Remus bent down to touch some, but it burned him a little so he made a mental note to try and not touch it anymore. There was a mop and bucket in the corner, with gloves next to them. Slowly but surely he started the torturing work that took him about three hours.

Sirius practically skipped down to the trophy room, he had cleaned it many times and knew each of the trophies by heart, he could tell you who was awarded what and who the person was. He, James, Lily, and Remus had a few with their names on it as well.

He picked the toothbrush and started scrubbing, it was quite hard to get the tarnish off all of the silver items, and to scrub the polished wooden floors with nothing but a small item used to clean teeth. He was even unluckier then Remus, his detention took four hours because he had to clean till it was absolutely spotless.

Peter was the final person. He was stuck with screwing in the bolts from chandeliers that Peeves messed up, and re-hooking them to their original spots. He also had to repair a few broken desks and desk chairs that had been broken from the heavier students that sat on them, mostly the Slytherins. Peter blushed at this thought because he remembered breaking a desk once by tripping over it, it was quite embarrassing. After a while he finished, his detention hadn't taken more then two hours.

Everyone was waiting for Sirius when he got back and then they all sleepily went to bed and put on their pajamas. They were fairly excited for the week after next because that was when the term was over, and they could relax and do what ever their hearts desired.

The next week passed in a blur. It was a good blur though, with all the holiday cheer, no one could help but have a sheepish grin on their faces. Hagrid as usual, brought in the twelve different Christmas Trees which were decorated with elaborate lights that everyone knew to be fairies, who were quite vein. Atop each of these trees was a magnificent star, and the evergreens themselves were draped with garlands and beautiful ornaments. The castle was something to look at, that's for sure.

Before Lily knew it, they were picking out outfits to go to Hogsmeade in. "You know Lily I think you should wear a green sweater, khaki pants, these adorable black boots, and a pale green scarf; it would definitely match your eyes!" Lily was so excited, this was her and James's first official date and she couldn't wait, even if they had been boyfriend and girlfriend for what seemed like quite a long time, but in reality was only a few months.

Lily put on her outfit, and proceeded to help her friends pick out theirs. Whenever there were Hogsmeade visits or anything of the sort, they would put all their clothes out on each of their beds, and it was like a mall with all the clothing to choose from; there was something for every occasion.

Once the girls were all ready, makeup, hair, and clothing they headed down to meet their boyfriends. "Oh by the way" Sienna mentioned to Sirius "Brandon wrote to say he would be dropping by today, and I'm going to give him the slip." Sirius just smiled at his lovely girlfriend that he knew he loved with all his heart.

The large group headed down to the little village talking about everything, what they should do over the holidays, how they couldn't believe that they only had a year and a half to go and they would be out of Hogwarts; and before they knew it they were approaching a sign that read "Welcome to Hogsmeade!"

The couples broke off; Lily and James headed to Honeydukes, Kat and Blake went towards the Shrieking Shack, Sirius and Sienna went to Zonko's, Natasha and Remus rounded off to The Three Broomsticks, Alice and Frank headed off to be by themselves, and Peter didn't know what to do.

While in Zonko's Sienna felt familiar arms being wrapped around her and she turned around to see the one and only Brandon Adams. She squealed "Hi Brandon, how's it going?" he bent into kiss her and she pushed him off herself. "Look about that, I've been thinking, maybe we should just be friends. I mean you are cute and all, but I realize now that well, I don't think I ever had any feelings for you, I just wanted myself to think I did." He looked shocked at her revelation.

But soon his shock turned to anger. "You cheated on me didn't you? I can't believe this!" He paused and waited for her to say something, anything but all she did was look at her shoes with embarrassment so he continued "You can do whatever you want, I can't control you and I except that I know you can do better then him." And he nodded towards Sirius.

She turned and grabbed Sirius by the arm and they left the store. Just in time to run into a gang of 7th year Slytherins, who they didn't really know, all they knew was that they were wearing green robes and they were enemies.

Immeaditly Sirius went into action, blasting spells at them. It took them a minute to comprehend but they soon were right there with him blasting spells and shouting insults. Suddenly out of the corner of his eye Sirius saw the Slytherin that was battling with said "Crucio."

Suddenly all sorts of things rushed through Sirius's mind at that particular moment. He remembered the lesson Raman had taught them, he thought about the effects of the curse, he thought about the only girl he had ever loved and then he did something. Before it could even touch Sienna, Sirius jumped in front of it and took the curse for himself.

He felt a hot pain surging through his body, which felt like white hot knives piercing his body all over, it was the worst pain he ever felt. He didn't even feel himself fall to the ground, or hear Sienna gasp with horror, and he never even felt himself being picked up by James, because by that time he backed out.

Sienna punched the death eater that had Sirius under the curse, so hard in the nose that it broke with a satisfying snap under her fingers. But he didn't let go with the cursing, he kept at it, and Sienna was so worried about her boyfriend.

After James had picked him up and taken to the hospital wing, he lay there so still that he looked dead, but luckily he was only asleep, asleep in a sleep that the healers feared he might not wake up from.

Sienna sat by his bedside, crying, she whispered "Sirius please don't leave me, you are the only person that I have ever felt anything for, you might be the only person that I truly care about, please don't leave me" she begged. This was the first time that her friends had seen her crying since she broke her arm in 3rd year.

**Hey guys! Hows's it going? I am so impressed by the amount of reviews I have gotten, even if it wasn't 10! I love you guys soo much! So now I'll pass out virtual cookies! I'll probably have the next update up in about a week, cause I have five days off due to Thanksgiving break! Ok right now I want to say one thing, I did not copy anyone purposefully. For one thing proposing for a truth or dare game, is pretty normal, at least for my friends and me. Secondly blushing is natural and happens all the time… at least to me, I swear I wasn't copying! I don't copy people, and if you think I am copying you, which I would never do, but if someone does copy you take it as a compliment because it means that they liked your work enough to imagine something else that started with your story. SO PLEASE REVIEW! Oh yeah, one more thing… guess what! I get to see GoF early! I am so excited, and will post up how it was. **

**My oh so great reviewers:**

**BoOkWoRmOf2005- **I promise I wasn't trying to copy you, and I am sooo sorry if you thought I was! I know I took forever which is why I'm going to update as much as possible in the next couple of weeks!

**Ellio- **Again I swear I wasn't trying to copy you, I swear I didn't mean to, my friends and I do things like that when we play truth or dare. Thanks for reviewing!

**Livin 4 Dancin- **Yay! I'm so glad you liked what I added, I sort of used my plans for last chapter on this chapter though… lol anyways I love you Malika!

**Zippy-Wings- **Why the cliffhangers, because I'm evil like that! Mwahahahahahaha, no the truth is because they are more fun to write, and the other truth is that I wasn't sure what I was going to say… lol. Thanks for your review!

**Ohsnap its Potter-** Yay! I really liked that chapter, but it felt very cheesy to me! Lol I love your story, its totally good!

**Us Two Squibs- **That is so sweet! I wish I could sell it to JKR but she would probably think that it was an amateur idea, and quite stupid. Remind me to never go into the song writing business, cause it was really corny. Lol anyways thanks for your continuous reviews!


	12. Rifts and drifts

**Disclaimer: **J.K. Rowling is the most brilliant woman alive, and I'm an 8th grade girl for god sakes, and if I was J.K. Rowling why would I ever be writing a fan fiction about my own story?

**Very Important Authors note:** I have three things I want to say in this note 1. I will no longer be writing review replies in my story however I will still be replying to your reviews with that handy little button, but by all means this still means you should still review! 2. If there was any confusion I'm really sorry, but Sienna was the person who lost her virginity to Remus, not Lily 3. Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire was the best movie ever so get your butt of the chair that you are sitting on reading my story, and go watch it!

**Chapter 12: **Rifts and drifts

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

They were heading up to make their daily visit to the hospital wing to see Sirius. It was almost Christmas, and he still hadn't recovered from the attack. Madame Pomefry wasn't sure how long it was going to be until he woke up. They would tread up the all the stairs until they got there, and would sit and wait for about an hour just talking, and then they would walk back to Gryffindor tower.

The Cruciatus curse had really taken its toll on him, and soon he wouldn't be the only one they knew who had. Sienna had survivors guilt, even though Sirius wasn't dead she still felt like it was her fault for being cursed in the first place. Every single time they would go and visit him she would end up crying, which was quite strange for her because she never cried.

After that particular Hogsmeade trip their lives had been living hell, filled with tons of homework, bad days, crying, evil Slytherins, and the ever present fact that the one person who had the capability of cheering them up was in a coma.

They were however extremely excited for the Christmas break because it meant that they had a chance to relax, and possibly then, Sirius would wake up.

One day Lily was sitting at the window seat of the Gryffindor common room looking out at the crystal white blanket of snow that had gracefully fallen onto the ground. Individual snowflakes were slowly falling, leaving fluffy imprints onto the ground below. The weight of the window seat seemed to give a little bit, signaling that she had a visitor.

Remus gazed at the one person that he had loved since he set eyes on her, but he would never do anything to hurt James, and he always put his friends first so he never said anything about it; until Natasha he thought that he truly loved Lily but now he realized that he could only love the one for him, and that one was Natasha. The one thing he truly adored about Lily was her ongoing spirit, and her kindness, and he needed that right now because he couldn't decide what to do with Natasha.

"Hey Lily" he said quietly, and she gazed at him for a moment until she responded "hey Remus what's up?" he smiled at her and joked "the sky," and she laughed.

"Lily, actually something is up, and I need you opinion, but we have to do this in private because if anyone were to find out the truth, well lets just say that things would never be the same again" he said solemnly, she looked at him with a confused expression but then stood up thinking that it must be important, and it was.

They walked out onto the grounds and sat on a pretty little bench by the lake, it was chilly and frosty but that made it a nice atmosphere to talk in, and besides they were all bundled up anyways in scarves, mittens, and coats.

"So what is this all about?" she asked curiously "Look, I haven't been completely truthful to you about who I am or more like it what I am. I need your help, and if you leave me for this than, I don't know what I'm going to do." She gazed at him, waiting for him to continue, and her heart started to beat faster 'what did he mean, I haven't been completely truthful you?' she thought wildly.

"Ok so you know how about once a month I get sick, or I have to go visit my sick grandmother or mother?" she nodded "well I was lying."

He continued "Lily, I'm not who you think I am, have you ever realized what days I leave on? I leave every full moon." Then it clicked I Lily's mind 'oh no' she thought 'this is horrible, I can't imagine the pain he must go through, why didn't I think of it before? He's a werewolf!' she couldn't believe this, and she felt terribly sad for him.

"You're a werewolf" she whispered, and all he could do was nod. 'Oh no, now she's never going to want to speak to me again, I knew this was a bad idea, god you are so thick Remus, you should never have told her in the first place, well she would have figured it out all by herself anyways' he thought worriedly.

"Oh Remus" her voice changed from shock to sympathy, and she jumped and gave him a huge hug, tears welled in her eyes "I'm so sorry you have to go through that every month, it must be so painful, but your secret is safe with me!"

"Well I think you somewhat understand, because women become monsters once a month, don't they?" he asked playfully, and in return she gave him a playful slap. "Who bit you?" she asked on a more somber note.

"His name is Fenrir Greyback. My dad and I got in a fight one night so I went outside to my tree house, which is still like my haven when I'm at home. It's a little way into the woods nearby and suddenly I was pushed down to the ground. I looked up to see a wolf like animal; being a half-blood on my dad's side I knew enough to know that it was a werewolf, even though I was young. I was so scared, I knew that werewolves would bite and I knew that they could also kill, and I was starting to regret that fight I got in. That was the last thing that I remember, and the next thing I knew I was in St. Mungo's hospital for magical maladies and inquiries.

"I asked what had happened and my mum just burst into tears, she was so upset. Even though she's a muggle she knew about werewolves, I'm sure you knew about them too before you came here. But anyways that's beside the point I was bitten, and now, I'm a werewolf. Sometimes I feel bad for Fenrir, I mean I know what it is like now, and you just can't control yourself, and it's just too bad that he was in the wrong place at the wrong time." Remus finished his story, while Lily just stared at him in awe, she just couldn't imagine not being able to control yourself and your actions, it would be miserable, and she didn't want to pity him because she knew that Remus wouldn't want that but she did anyways.

"So here comes to the part where I ask your help, I have never seriously dated anyone until Natasha because of my 'furry little problem' as James calls it. I don't feel I can date a girl who doesn't know the truth, because for one I want it to be her choice if she wants to date a werewolf or not, and the second reason is that I would never want to hurt anyone, especially someone I really cared about, and even loved." He looked Lily in the eyes as he said this, and she knew then and there that his love for Natasha was genuine.

"Oh Lily, you don't understand, I love her so much, I just don't want her to hate me for something I can't control, and worst of all I would never forgive myself if I were to hurt her during a full moon. I don't know what to do, because of all this I want to break up with her, but I really don't want to because I care about her so much. Because you are her best friend, and I knew that you wouldn't tell anyone about my condition, I need to know what you think her reaction would be if I were to tell her, do you think I should tell her, I just need your overall opinion?" He looked truly worried as he told her this.

Lily thought a minute before answering and then finally she said "well I truly believe that honesty is always the best way, as for how she will take it I think that it will upset her that you go so much pain every month, but I don't think the fact that you are a werewolf won't bug her too much, and she won't tell anyone for positive."

He smiled at her and whispered "thank you so much Lily, I couldn't ask for a better friend in you!" she positively grinned at him, and they walked back up to the castle arm in arm and skipping.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A few days later it was a full moon day. Remus was paler then normal and looked slightly peaky, throughout the day Lily would give him words of encouragement, because before tonight he had to tell Natasha the truth.

Midway through the day Lily came up to him and asked him with curiosity "who else knows the truth?" and he answered truthfully "the marauders, you and no one else." Satisfied with his answer she left him, they ate dinner, and once again the rest of the boys seemed slightly nervous. This confused Lily, she knew Remus had a reason to be acting weird, but why were the rest of the Marauders? She decided to stay up late and confront James about it, incase she didn't see him.

Before dinner was over Remus started talking to Natasha in a hushed voice. "Natasha we need to talk" her heart started beating faster then it ever had before, and she was sure that Remus could hear it because it was so loud "ok" she whispered.

He grabbed her hand reassuringly, and they walked a little bit until they reached a broom closet, he pulled her inside. She was slightly happier about this though, because usually broom closets meant snogging, she leaned in for the kiss but it never came. Instead Remus started talking.

"I love you Natasha, and that is why I'm telling you this." She loved it when he told her that but he continued "look you know how I disappear about once a month because I'm sick or I'm visiting a sick relative?" she nodded "well it hurt every that I left to lie to you like this, but I really had to make sure you were the right girl for me." She looked him in the eyes and he stared right back at her "well I don't actually disappear that far away, just to the shrieking shack; and the reason its called the shrieking shack is because of me, because once a month on the full moon I become a werewolf."

She gasped and turned away from him, she didn't know what to say, what if he hurt her? Why did this have to happen to the man she loved? Before he could even say anything she jumped on him and kissed him passionately. He looked out side quickly and pulled away "I have to go, it's time for me to become a werewolf, I promise I will tell you everything later though, but because I care about your safety and the safety of everyone else in Hogwarts I really have to go." She waved goodbye, feeling proud of herself and letting go of her true emotions of shock and horror, because she had known him since he was eleven and she was sure that he had been a werewolf longer then that, so she knew he was a good guy and she wouldn't make anything different between them.

So the Marauders disappeared into the night, and Lily sat up late waiting for him. It was the last day of the term so Lily decided to do all of the homework she possibly could until they got back. They got back around 4:00 AM, and Lily had just finished every bit of homework she had gotten when they came into the room.

"Hello boys, hi Remus! You three" she pointed at James and Peter "we need to talk about something" they gave her quizzical looks but complied and sat down while Remus went up to their dormitory.

"Why were you out with Remus till this late at night, you could get seriously hurt!" she exclaimed unhappily "I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about" Peter said in his best acting voice "oh don't be thick Pettigrew, I'm not stupid and I know about Remus's furry little problem because he told me" the Marauders exchanged looks of shock and discomfort.

"Now that we have that all cleared up you need to tell me the truth about why you are out rampaging with a werewolf when you could get bitten?" James was the one to come out and tell her.

"Well when we found out in the end of first year we decided that we needed to do something to help him, after all he is our best friend. So we did research and found out that if a werewolf bites an animal then they don't become werewolves, it has no effect on them. So we started trying to become Animagi, and in the end of fifth year we finally accomplished that. I'm a stag, Sirius is a big shaggy black dog" no surprises there Lily muttered "and Peter is a rat."

"I can't believe that you would endanger yourself like that James! I care about you so much, and how could you possibly get hurt, I don't know what I would do with myself!" Sirius looked at her with hurt "you don't care about me?" she laughed "well you're not my boyfriend but I do definitely care about you!" she smiled at him.

"Why didn't you tell me before, I thought that's what a relationship was, telling each other everything!" he looked shocked "I couldn't betray my friend, it's a big enough secret to be a werewolf as it is, but to be an animaegus and an illegal one, isn't the best thing. And I'm sure there are things you haven't told me, I mean have you seriously told me all your secrets, because if you have I sure don't remember them!" James shot at her angrily "Ok wise guy if you're so smart, maybe I haven't told you everything, but that also could be because I'm not doing anything illegal!" Lily yelled angrily.

"You know what maybe your right, little goody two shoes Lily would never ever do anything against the law, oh no" James yelled back mockingly "as a matter of fact, one time I hexed Petunia and I got a warning letter from the ministry saying if I did it again then I would have to attend a hearing. I stayed up all night for this? Goodnight Potter, or more like it, not so good night!" Lily screamed in frustration and ran up the stairs, as soon as she reached her bed she broke down and tears, and slowly but surely cried herself to sleep.

"Oh its back to last now is it Evans?" James was angry that she didn't understand but she could understand where she was coming from; he certainly wouldn't like it too much if she was an illegal animaegus, and besides his reasoning was so dangerous even if it was to help a friend.

Neither of them slept too well and looked rather ghostly when morning fell. The only good thing was that the term was over and now all they had to do was relax. Once again, things would be cheerful but without Sirius around everything that would be fun seemed gloomy and boring.

During breakfast that morning Remus approached Lily and whispered "you know all that Peter, James, and Sirius (when he is conscious) are trying to do is help me and make those nights a tad bit more pleasant but they also help to control me. They are being great friends to me by doing this, and I think you are being stupid to let friendship get in the way with your relationship with James." Lily stared at him in shock "he's really beating himself up over our fight isn't he?" she asked and Remus nodded; Lily decided then and there that she would go and talk to James as soon as they had both finished eating.

She finished off her eggs and toast with jam and then waited for James to finish his pancakes, as soon as he was finished she walked over, grabbed him by the arm and hauled him over to a nearby corner.

"Look James I love you more then you can imagine" James was always happy to hear that especially because he felt the same way about Lily, he felt as though he could spend the rest of his life with her "and I guess it just makes me worried about you to think that you hang out with a werewolf in his transformed state, I mean look at this" she pulled out his arm that showed a deep gash that Remus had obviously given him.

"I just want you to be safe and I don't want anything to happen to you that's all, its only because I care about you that I think this way" she gave him a half-smile and he grinned back and replied "I'm absolutely positive that I would be more upset than you were if I had been in your situation, you did what you had to do, and I'm sorry I got upset with you!" she gave him a great big hug and said "I'm really sorry too James!"

"I love you" he whispered, and then he kissed her and she was so happy. It was the first time that either of them had felt any sort of relief since what had happened to Sirius. And then it struck James, only a few days left until Christmas!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lily awoke early on Christmas morning, she was almost like a child in that sense, she loved giving and getting presents, but most of all she loved the holiday cheer that came with Christmas time! She climbed to the foot of her bed to see a pile of presents just sitting there glistening in the frosty sunlight. She and James agreed to give each other gifts together so it would be more fun.

Her parents had sent her a huge pile of books both magic and non-magic, and a bag of lemon drops- which were a type of muggle lolly that she was absolutely mad about! Peter had given her a periwinkle rhinestone collar for Guinevere, Remus gave her a book that never ends and always has new chapters, Sienna gave her 5 bottles of sparkly ink that you could wish them to be whatever color you wanted them to be, Natasha gave her a teddy bear that would give her hugs, Kat gave her a bunch of parchment that could be whatever length you wanted them to be, and Alice gave her a picture frame that was a collage of different pictures of the five friends and inside there was a picture taken during the summer of them smiling and waving at the camera.

Breakfast was delicious; there was every type of breakfast food imaginable on the table including pancakes, French toast, cereal, waffles, oatmeal, eggs and so much more.

The eight friends just spent the day enjoying each others company and having fun. They had a snowball fight, girls against boys and because it was so uneven Frank Longbottom and Arthur Weasley decided to join as well. When James was working on making a huge snowball for Sienna, Lily took a ton of little ones and started thrusting them at him, he was in such shock that before he knew it, one of them went inside his ear, which was very uncomfortable, cold and wet.

After a ton of fun they headed back up towards the castle to dry off and get slightly warmer. After they had all had warm showers they dressed in comfy but slightly dressy clothes for Christmas dinner. Before they all headed down, Lily and James had gotten their presents for each other and were about to exchange them, James held Lily's present behind his back and Lily did likewise.

"You go first" she said excitedly, she was really excited about getting a present but she also really hoped that James would like her present. He pulled out a leather bound diary that had the words _Lily Evans _engraved on the front in gold, attached was a little gold key. "You don't even need a pen, just open it up and think what you want to say and it will write it down, it will also magically erase anything you want to rephrase or don't want to write down." She stared at the book in awe, she had never had a diary before, and with everything going on and her emotions running wild, it seemed like the most perfect gift she had ever received. "Oh James I love it, what a thoughtful present, I will definitely use it all the time" and what she said was genuinely true.

"Ok my turn" James said happily, he knew Lily had great taste and that he would love whatever she got him. She pulled out a small box from behind her back, he opened it with care and there was the nicest wristwatch he had ever received; it was silver around the edges and in the middle it was gilded with gold, in the actual watch part instead of having numbers to mark the hours there were tiny minuscule little diamonds. "If anyone you care about is hurt or in danger it will start spinning, and then it will send this signal through to you, and somehow, I have no idea how, you will know who it is." This was one of the most well thought out gifts that James had ever received, sure he had gotten many presents over the years, his parents were nothing short of wealthy, but this had some sort of love attached to it that neither of the could explain.

They headed down to one of the most delicious Christmas dinners that either of them had ever had. Then they ran back up to Gryffindor common room, they were going to get the gifts that they had gotten Sirius, and put it by his bedside for when he awoke, if he awoke.

Once they were all assembled by the fire place they marched up to the hospital wing. Once they arrived, they all became very sad, because Sirius was so still that he could be dead, except there was a slow breathing coming from his chest, so at least they knew he was alive.

One by one they put their presents at the bottom of his bed, along side many other candies and such that other people had left for him, as a get well sort of thing. Sienna was last in line, she put her present at the foot of his bed and bent down and kissed him. Not hard or anything, just kindly and happily, filled with holiday happiness and sadness for not being able to share it with the man she loved.

Sirius's eyes fluttered open 'who the bloody hell is kissing me?' he thought, and then he realized that it was Sienna and he relaxed a little bit. He pulled away from the kiss and said loudly "wow, that must have been quite the show!" everyone besides Sienna was halfway out the door when they heard this. They all rushed back in, filled with joy.

"You're awake!" Sienna screamed, and gave him a huge hug; soon everyone else was piled on top of them so you couldn't see the table anymore, all you could see was excited bodies! "So how long was I asleep?" Sirius asked curiously "hmm I would have to say around two weeks, you were bloody out mate!" James said, Sirius just stared at them, had he really missed two weeks of his life, because it hadn't felt that long it all, it felt like two minutes.

"What happened?" he asked "well Sienna was dueling with a seventh year Slytherin, who was expelled by the way, and he sent the Cruciatus curse at her, and you being the chivalrous person that you are jumped in front of her and took the curse for yourself instead of her. He had you bad, for at least five minutes, and well, we were worried that you would never wake up again, not that you'd be dead, just in a coma" Lily replied.

Sienna bent down and kissed Sirius again, who was still sore from the curse, grunted a little because of the pain but relaxed "I love you Sirius" she whispered "I love you too, Sienna" he whispered back. All they both felt at that exact same moment was pure love and caring for the other, all was well at Hogwarts.

**Authors note: Longest chapter yet! Happy Thanksgiving, to all my American readers, and to all my cool un-American readers Happy Thursday! Tell me what you think, I tried so hard not to make it a cliff-hanger… did I succeed? I really want to know how you liked it, good or bad I just want to know. I also need some ideas so feel free to email me with them! I'm passing out leftover pie from dinner to night to all of my great reviewers!**


	13. Have a nice trip, see ya next fall!

**Disclaimer:** If I were JK Rowling I'd have a British accent, which I unfortunately don't… need I say more?

**Chapter thirteen: **Have a nice trip, see ya next fall!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Before they knew it, Christmas break was over, and they were in classes again. It was getting colder then ever, and the snow was coming down harder then ever.

"It is so cold" Lily said as she, James and Sirius trudged through the snow towards the forest for their Care of Magical Creatures lesson.

"Hey Lily" Sirius said playfully "hey what" she rang back in the same sort of playful tone "I bet if you took a cup of water you could throw it up into the air and it would freeze before it even hit the ground."

Lily laughed, Sirius could always make her laugh, and so could James. She conjured a glass that was filled to the brim with water and threw it up into the air. James and Sirius had to move quickly out of the way otherwise they would have become very wet- or so they thought.

And sure enough about half way to the ground they water sort of froze up and turned into ice. James and Sirius clapped jovially. Lily took a bow then extended her hand towards the water as if to say that she did nothing, it was all the water's doing.

They all laughed and headed towards the class, Lily shivered slightly, because it was so cold outside. She had a hat, a scarf, boots, mittens, and a warm winter jacket and she was still cold. James put an arm around her to make her a tad bit warmer, it helped but it didn't help that much.

The class went on. Lily really liked animals, she always had. When she was younger you could ask her anything about any animal and she would be able to tell you. She watched the animal planet channel all the time when she was at home and had access to television.

When she was younger she felt bad for animals and didn't want to eat them, so her parents told her that hamburgers grew on trees, just like apples did. When she found out the truth she was really upset so her parents let her become a vegetarian.

She stayed a vegetarian until she got her Hogwarts letter. Lily knew that at a boarding school it would be hard to find food without meat in it. She wrote a letter back on the owl that had been sent to her, even though at the time she didn't understand it, the whole owl matter that is. So on her first day, after she had been sorted she was to be escorted up to the hospital wing by professor McGonagall, so she could take a withdrawal potion so that she could eat meat without getting sick.

She had to go up and take that potion every night for a week. The first day she just kinda sat and stared at the chicken on her plate like it was an enemy. She took little bites, and eventually she could eat meat again, but she always felt slightly guilty when she did.

The reason she ended up taking Care of Magical Creatures was because of her love of animals. That was her little secret, the one about her being vegetarian when she was younger, she didn't tell anyone because she knew what they would think. She also didn't know if any other wizards were vegetarian, so she knew she would feel lonely. But she still ate vegetarian at home.

It remained had remained one of her favorite classes ever since she had started taking it in her third year.

After class was over, Lily looked at her magical planner to see that she didn't have any homework. This had to have been the first time since practically first year! She checked it over again, and sure enough everything had been finished that was due.

She asked James if the same was true for him, he thought about it for a moment and then realized that like Lily he didn't have any either.

"I don't" he exclaimed happily "I thought you would, because you are pretty good about doing your schoolwork" she said happily.

Lily grabbed his hand and pulled him up to Gryffindor Tower, than she ran up to her dormitory. James who had no idea what was going on confusedly plopped himself down in one of the elaborate gold and red chairs and waited. About five minutes later she returned with two pairs of figure skates.

"I borrowed Sirius's figure skates, I don't think he will mind, I'm going to teach you how to ice skate!" James was slightly doubtful of Lily, but figured it was a great way to spend time with her so he agreed. They walked down to the lake, which was now completely frozen over, arm in arm.

Lily pulled on her skates and motioned for him to do the same so he slowly did. By then Lily was standing by his side waiting, she pulled him up by his hand and stepped onto the lake and started gliding easily.

She skated backwards while James skated forwards, Lily holding both of his hands, to make sure he didn't fall.

"I'm getting a little tired, can I try skating by myself?" James asked "Yeah no problem, here I'm going to let go now" and she did, at that exact second James lost his balance and toppled over. He slowly got up, rubbed his bum, and opted for slowly skating to the side of the lake to watch Lily.

Lily went out into the middle of the lake and did a double axle then a triple axle, then she skated around with her leg up in the air for a while. Then she did a few twirls then skated back to James partly because she was tired, and partly because she hadn't done those sorts of tricks for quite sometime and her legs were slightly sore.

"Where did you learn to do that?" James asked with awe "I learned when I was younger, I used to do figure skating, but I had to quit because I broke my ankle, truthfully I've been itching to go ice skating on the lake ever since my first winter here at Hogwarts." She revealed, when she was younger she was a really talented person, she still was but she really did have a talent for muggle things.

James laughed and stared into the beautiful emerald green eyes of the girl he loved 'she's the one I want to spend the rest of my life with' he thought to himself. Lily saw James grinning at her and she sent him a grin back that made shivers go up and down his spine.

They headed back up to the castle, content as ever and really happy. "Hey lovebirds snap out of it! We're going to have a snow ball fight, boys against girls" Sirius called happily. And their dazed fun was interrupted by Lily being hit straight in the ear with a snowball. "Hey that's cold" she yelled and started plowing them right back at Sirius.

"Oh it's on" James yelled an hurled one at an unexpecting Natasha who was tying the laces on her boot. She got up and started chucking snowballs at James. Before the nine friends knew it, it was war.

"Lets burry James in snow" Lily yelled to her best friends she ran up to James and started snogging passionately and they fell to the ground. Slowly while they were still snogging Lily started burying him in snow, it wasn't until she pulled away he realize there was snow all over him. As she held him to the ground her fellow companions covered every inch of him except his head with snow so he could breathe. Then they headed back up to the castle laughing at their win, and at the boys defeat; leaving Sirius, Remus, and Peter to tend to the unexpecting James.

When the boys finally made it up to the castle, James was soaked and shaking, he glared at Lily, Natasha, Sienna, Kat and Alice when they walked by giggling. Lily came up to him and gave him a sweet little kiss, and all his anger temporarily melted away. But he soon realized what he was doing and pushed her off of him.

"Lily I can't be mad at you when you kiss me" he whined, and she just laughed at his childishness, "I love you James" she said happily and walked off, and before he could stop himself he called "I love you Lily" then he mentally smacked himself.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

One calm Saturday night, after most people had gone to bed Lily decided that it might be a good time to go 'think' in the diary that James gave her. She didn't feel comfortable doing it in the common room so she decided that she would sneak into the library even though it was closed.

She tiptoed out of the portrait hole and walked down the dark dimly candlelit hallways until she reached the stairs that moved. She waited for one to come to where she was standing, and started walking down it.

She forgot that there was a trick step where the step was gone, and the back of her foot slipped on it. She started sliding down the stairs, down and down she went, and she wasn't physically able to stop, her back was aching and she'd hit her head quite a few times. 'How long do these stairs go on for' she thought miserably. As soon as she hit the bottom she felt an intense pain in her bum, and she couldn't feel her legs. That was the last thing she remembered before passing out.

James and Sirius had gone to the kitchens to get a midnight snack and they left, pockets filled to the brim with everything from chocolate to crumpets to cake. As they headed up the stairway James noticed something that seemed slightly familiar.

A small leather book that had the gold letters engraved on the front "Lily Evans" he whispered "Lumos" and frantically started looking for its owner. Something caught his eye, a bit of glistening red hair that shined under the light of his wand. He ran over to a large heap on the ground that he presumed to be his dear beloved Lily.

She looked horrible there was sweat all over her face and there was a deep gash on the back of her head. She was badly bruised, and she had completely blacked out. By the way she was laying he could tell that she injured her low back area. Her legs seemed to have no sort of function what so ever, she was not in good shape to say the least.

"Oh my gosh, Lily, please be breathing, please be alive, don't die on me now, I love you too much!" James cried, and he listened against Lily's chest for a heart beat and breathing, it was slow but he could hear them, and for a second he just laid on her listening to her heartbeat, but then he realized that if she were conscious she would probably slap him right then because of where his head was lying. He also realized this when Sirius said "Uh mate, as tempting as it is I'm going to ask you to move your head and get her to the hospital wing, I'll go with you."

Then he went into paranoid mode, he picked Lily up and she groaned, so he moved his hand and started running to the hospital wing, Sirius was by his side holding Lily's diary. They brought her in, and laid her in one of the beds and Sirius ran to get Madame Pomefry.

"Move aside, move aside" Madame Pomefry ordered James, and he had no choice but to obey so he stepped aside "well she's out cold" Madame Pomefry said decisively, "obviously" James muttered.

Madame Pomefry examined every inch of Lily, and asked James and Sirius to leave when she was examining the 'lower areas.' When they came back in she told them what she had figured out.

"Lily has broken her tailbone really badly and it is twisted to the side, fractured her skull, and hurt her back; she did a pretty good job with this fall, I don't expect her to wake up for quite a few days, and I'm going to heal her right now."

She preformed a few spells and the gash disappeared, her broken tailbone was fixed, and her skull was healed, but there wasn't much they could do for her back. Madame Pomefry said it would heal with time. And then she shooed them and told them that they really should be getting to bed as it was past 1:00 pm.

They did go back to their dormitories, but sleeping was a completely different matter. James was so worried about Lily and what this would do to her. He lay there for who knows how long until he drifted off late at night, and woke up early.

"Ugg I feel sick" he muttered because he had gotten so little sleep and he was still so worried about the one he loved "I'm going back to bed" and that's exactly what he did. He slept late into the afternoon until he felt himself being shaken awake. "Prongs wake up, Lily's getting worse!"

James jolted out of bed and ran down the stairs and was halfway through the portrait hole when he heard Sirius's voice behind him. "Umm prongs forgetting something" Sirius asked, holding up James's clothes. All the girls in the common room were suddenly drooling, James looked down to see himself shirtless and in boxers. "Oh crap" he muttered and dashed up back to his dormitory, threw on his clothes and walked back down. "I preferred you when you were shirtless" one girl yelled flirtatiously, and they all agreed as he hurried out of the common room.

He hurried up to the hospital wing, and rushed to Lily's side. She looked the same as he had seen her last night, but minus the gash on her head. He just gazed at his perfect Lily flower, and wondered why things like this always seemed to happen to him and his friends, and worst of all his loved ones.

She laid there motionless, except for really slow breathing that was hardly visible. "She's worse?" James asked Madame Pomefry, she just nodded "Lily's breathing is becoming scarce, I figured out when she broke her tailbone she lost all feeling in her legs because the nerves in her low back were messed up. Hopefully when she awakes I will be able to give her a potion to make them better, but until then there is absolutely nothing I can do." She said in a monotone sort of voice, she the mood in the hospital wing was definitely melancholy.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lily landed on this snow filled area. 'What happened to me?' she thought furiously, but the worst part was that she just couldn't remember, she couldn't remember anything. She started walking and took in her surroundings. She was in a valley, surrounded by snow capped mountains that were covered with trees. It would have been a great place to go skiing, if she had any idea where she was.

Suddenly she saw smoke in the mountains. She trudged though the rough weather, the snow was almost waist deep. In the distance she could hear voices that sounded slightly familiar but she just couldn't put a finger on what they came from but she would here things like 'I can't believe your not going to do anything', and the voices sounded really familiar but she just couldn't remember to whom they belonged.

There was a huge snowstorm going on, but instead of being normal sized snowflakes they were giant, almost a foot in size. 'Well no wonder the snow is so deep, with snowflakes like these it makes sense' Lily muttered to herself as she slowly traveled towards the smoke that she could see.

Finally after a ton of walking Lily could make out a small wooden cabin surrounded by trees that had mini lights on them, which really reminded Lily of muggle Christmas. She slowly approached the house.

Once she got there she knocked with a big door knocker, and a small old woman opened up. "Hello deary, and what would your name be? I'm January, how nice to meet you it is, come in come in out of the cold, sit down, have a cup of tea and some cookies. Lily walked into the small but quite cozy little home.

"So what is your name?" January asked Lily with interest "I'm Lily, Lily Evans" replied Lily with a smile; she wasn't sure weather to trust this lady. But she still walked in, sat down and helped herself to some cookies. "Now how did you come to be here?" January asked with curiosity.

"I- I don't remember, I don't remember anything…" Lily said, her voice sounded troubled "Here try to remember the name of one of your friends, maybe a loved one perhaps" suggested January helpfully. "January, I've been hearing these voices, but I don't know who they belong to, what is happening to me?"

"Those are people who are trying to talk to you in your other state of mind" replied January calmly "other state of mind?" Lily asked with confusion "yes dear, the reason you are here is because something happened, something that I can't explain, but something isn't right where you are supposed to be, so when you can't be there you come here. "So am I dead?" she asked slightly scared "no you're not dead, you just aren't conscious" January tried to explain.

"Look January I can't remember anything, and I want to go home, I want to know the names of my friends, I want to know where I live for God's sake!" Lily exclaimed and January just nodded, "I'm not really supposed to give you this, but I think that you are special, so I am going to give you a cookie that will help you to remember everything, and then you can tell me." Lily just nodded, and January went over to a shelf and went on tiptoe and got out a dusty old box and pulled out a cookie about the size of Lily's palm.

"Eat the whole cookie in two to three bites then you can tell me everything" Lily nodded and took her first bite, it was delicious, probably one of the best cookies that she had ever had. As soon as she finished it she felt like she was going to pass out because of the amount of memories that came floating into her head.

"James, Sirius, Natasha, Sienna, Alice, Frank, Dumbledore, Mum, Dad, Peter, Remus, and Kat" She said out loud, her mind was just beginning to comprehend how much she missed her friends. "Oh so you know Sirius, I wasn't sure if you were the same Lily… I had to feed him a similar cookie, just a few weeks ago" recognition coming onto January's face, and she smiled at Lily. Lily burst into tears, she never knew she could miss people so much, but she did, it was like homesickness, but it was dimension sickness, because she was in a completely opposite universe.

"Well thank you so much for your time! And thank you for helping me find myself, I really have had a good time, but I need go back home." Lily told January and January nodded understandingly. Lily stepped out the door and disappeared, just where she had been standing there was a giant snowflake, and January picked it up and threw it up and into the air so Lily became just another ad in, to the large area of snow. January would miss the spunky little redhead, but she always knew that someone new would come soon.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After another five days Lily started to show signs of waking up, there would be times when she would open and close her hand, or her breathing would become faster, or she would roll over in her deep sleep. The biggest sign of all though was when her eyes slowly fluttered open.

Lily felt horrible, like she was going to be sick, and that she did, as soon as she was done vomiting she felt much better. Her back hurt horribly and she tried to stand up, but couldn't and that was when she realized that she couldn't even feel her legs.

She laid back down and called for Madame Pomefry, the busy woman came hurrying into the room and exclaimed "goodness your awake, now let me get your potion so you will be able to feel you own legs" and with that she left the room. About five minutes later Madame Pomefry came back and Lily asked what had happened, and she got a fairly extensive answer that told her mostly that she fell down many stairs.

She looked at the end of her bed to see a large assortment of sweets and treats that wonderfully nice people had left her, and she could see that her friends had helped her eat some of the because of the half eaten bags of bertie botts every flavored beans and other delicious lollies.

And she also saw a sweet note that was by her bedside from James. It read:

_To my dearest Lily flower,_

_I'm so sorry about what happened, and I want you to know that I will always be there for you, because I love you with all my heart. I am so worried about everything that has happened to all of us, and it really teaches you to be appreciative of what you care about, and I really care about you and I would die if you died. I absolutely appreciate you and I love you with all my heart and soul, and I will be there for you forever and always._

_Love always,_

_James Potter_

Her eyes filled with tears, as she came to realize the truth, she wanted to spend the rest of her life with James.

**Ok pumpkin pie to all of my beautiful reviewers! Thank you so much, and tell me what you think! Did you like the idea about the alternate universe? I actually did fall down 5 stairs this week, but luckily I only bruised my tailbone. Did you love it, absolutely hate it? Tell me, and I'm open for ideas! So send them to me, with what you think should happen! Tell me what you are interested in seeing, k? Talk to yall l8r!**


	14. Authors Note

Hey guys I'm really sorry about this but I just wanted to tell you why I'm not updating. My mom might have to have major surgery, my grandma is dying, I had lots of homework and tests,basketball practice/games, and I'm leaving for Africa tomorrow. So I've been extremely busy, and because I'm going to Africa I won't be able to update until about the 1st of January, and it's not that I don't know what to write I do, and I want to but I just don't have the time. And I don't think I'm going to replace this chapter, I might though, so if you review which you can if you want to, but I wouldn't because that means you won't be able to review when the real chapter comes out. Thanks for understanding, and just for the record I do want to!

-Flora


	15. Horsing around

**Disclaimer: **Yeah I own nothing! Not the birds in the trees or the characters in this here story… only the plot that's all I own!

**Chapter fourteen: **Horsing around

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Madame Pomefry can I please please go? I feel great! Absolutely perfect and normal, I just don't understand why I have to stay! And besides I have schoolwork to catch up on and I miss my friends!" Lily begged Madame Pomefry. She was completely healed but the nurse wanted her to stay just a little bit longer to confirm that Lily was alright. 

"Oh alright, if you absolutely insist" Lily nodded her head vigorously to show that she needed out and she needed out now. "You may go then" Madame Pomefry dismissed her. 'Oh thank the lord I'm out of there, I'm not sure how much longer I could stand to look at bleak white walls and out of dreary windows, and not being able to do anything was completely and totally horrible as well.' Lily thought to herself she was thinking so hard that before she knew it she ran into someone without even seeing them, the girl turned around and screamed in delight, Sienna wouldn't shut up and just had to announce to the entire school that Lily was out of the hospital.

Very pleased yet highly embarrassed with Sienna's behavior Lily set off to breakfast because she was starving and felt as if she hadn't eaten in days. When she walked into the great hall she was excited to see that no one was sitting next to James, so she crept up behind him and covered his eyes and whispered "guess who?" in his ear. He didn't even respond he just pulled her hands off his eyes, turned around and jumped up and started kissing her so passionately that at first she thought she might fall over, but James was holding her so tight there was absolutely no chance of that.

"I missed you he whispered" Lily smiled "I missed you too James!" she whispered back and then kissing him again. Every single girl in the great hall was jealous of Lily then and there, especially some of the Gryffindor's who had recently seen James in only his boxers when he found out that Lily was getting worse.

But the three girls with the most jealousy of Lily, Sienna, and Natasha (because Sienna had Sirius and Natasha had Remus) were Brielle, Natalia and Michaela. The three of them were not Gryffindor's but Ravenclaw's and were known for both their beauty and their brains.

Brielle was Asian with long sleek waist length black hair, deep brown eyes that looked almost black and fare skin (AN: sound like someone else we know who the young Mr. Potter had a crush on?) she was fairly petite and quite skinny. She was one of the Ravenclaw chasers and was well know for being fantastic at it. Brielle loved James; she was head of the James Potter fan club and would go as far as she needed to go to make James her boyfriend.

Natalia was a complete slut, she was one of those girls who's 'boobs were bigger then her brains', she was really good at school but when it came to things like common sense she had none (AN: Think Karen from Mean Girls) she was tall with mid-back long blonde hair. She had blue eyes and an extremely large chest, she was known as the Hogwarts Slut. Natalia was completely and totally in love with Sirius, like Brielle she was the head of the Sirius Black fan club, and would do anything at all costs to make him love her.

Michaela was very tiny but very beautiful. She had curly brown locks that went just past her shoulders and never frizzed, and she had deep brown understanding eyes. She was shyer then the other two and enjoyed reading, but she could be quite bitchy when she wanted to be. Michaela really liked Remus as a friend and as more then that, she wasn't as mean about it as her two best friends were but she was a part of his fan club, but she wasn't the head of it or anything.

While Lily and James were eating their delicious breakfast and enjoying each others company the three girls walked up to them. "Hi James" Brielle said to James in a flirty voice while glaring daggers at Lily.

"So James, I hear there is a Hogsmeade trip coming up, and well I was thinking that maybe we could rent a room at the tree broomsticks, and have a little bit of fun, if you know what I'm saying" Brielle continued, at this point Lily was fuming 'how dare she ask MY boyfriend to have sex with her, well of course he'll say no…' Lily thought to herself.

"Sure Brielle, I'd love to!" James said, putting on a smile. Lily's jaw dropped 'Oooh that dirty little bastard, he has to be kidding, he would never do that to me… or would he? I mean I've always had my doubts but, he's changed since last year, a lot, I don't think he would…' she was lost in her train of thought when she came back to reality, what was James really up to? 'Or maybe this was his way of telling me that its over, but getting another one night stand, god just cause I won't have sex with him doesn't mean he has to break up with me…' but she was once again stopped in her train of thought when James pulled something out.

It was a super short jean mini skirt that was slightly ripped, and was the type where if you were to bend down, your butt would definitely be exposed. Lily stared at him in shock and disgust, how dare he give that to her, what kind of whore was he? She couldn't do it anymore so she glared at Brielle, stood up and stalked out of the great hall.

Later on when Lily was standing in the hallway waiting for Natasha, James stopped her to talk. "Look Lily you have to trust me, I have no feelings whatsoever for Brielle, I think she is a self absorbed bimbo who needs to get a life, but please trust me and play along, because I swear nothing is happening between Brielle and me" he glanced up at Lily to see how she was taking it. Her eyes were slightly watery but she smiled all the same "I'm sorry for not trusting you James, I know I always can in the future, and for that I do apologize." Lily smiled "I'm glad you feel you can trust me Lily" James said and gave her a quick kiss then headed off for class.

Over the next couple of days Lily waited to see what James was up to, but when he didn't tell her she figured it was nothing big, Brielle meanwhile whenever she would walk by Lily she would say something along the lines of "Oh I just can't wait till the next Hogsmeade trip" or "Do you think the skirt that James gave me was too big? I don't think it showed enough butt" or other things along those lines.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Arthur Weasley was walking down the dormitory stars with book bag in tow so he could go and study for History of Magic. Why was he taking that class anyway? I had always bored him, and truth be told he wished he could be working on something for his Muggles Studies class which happened to be his favorite, but unfortunately he had finished all the homework and extra credit work for that class anyways.

At the bottom of the stairs he stopped dead in his tracks, sitting in the Gryffindor Common room was a girl with shocking red hair in a cute little bob, she was a 5th year so only a year younger than himself. She smiled as she practiced her charms, and she had two dimples when she smiled, one in each cheek. When she looked up to check the time, he noticed that she had deep sea blue eyes. She glanced over at Arthur staring and blushed, no one had ever looked at her like that.

Star struck Arthur slowly walked over to where the pretty girl was sitting, how come he had never noticed her before? How could anyone be that shockingly beautiful?

Arthur had always been attracted to redheads, being one himself of course. He never went anywhere near Lily though because of James, oh if he did anything James would have his neck. So he was lost in the world of other Hogwarts girls.

How had he never noticed her before? Maybe she usually didn't hang around the common room, or maybe, this seemed much more likely he had never given her a second glance. Well whatever had happened he was suddenly struck by her beauty and was planning on introducing himself.

Slowly very slowly he walked up to her and once he got there he just stood, ogling, not quite sure what to do or what to say. The girl looked up from her school work and stared in awe at Arthur. It was love at first sight for both of them, even if neither knew the others name, or had recognized their feelings quite yet.

Arthur began "Um, hi my name is Arthur Weasley. And um I just thought I should say hi." He turned to leave, cheeks bright red, not believing what a fool of himself he had just made, so just when he was planning to go and crawl into a whole a voice cried out "Wait, don't go! My name is Molly Prewitt, I'm a 5th year, I have two older brothers one is in your year, 6th, and the other graduated last year. I think you know him? Alexi? Yeah he's in Ravenclaw, while my other brother who graduated was a Gryffindor." Alexi was a very nice Ravenclaw boy with strawberry blonde, quite shy, but he was a prefect and very nice. There was a good chance that he might make head boy next year.

Having broken the ice Molly asked Arthur to sit down. "Yeah, I come from a big family, I have seven brothers. Two of them are younger than me, one being too young to come to Hogwarts and the other is a 3rd year, and the rest have all graduated Hogwarts. We haven't had a girl in our family, besides my mom and my grandma who both married into the family, for generations. My grandpa calls it the Weasley Women Curse." Molly giggled at this and Arthur grinned stupidly back.

"Do you know what you want to do when you are older, Molly?" She shook her head no "I'm not quite sure, but I really want to be a stay at home mom, and have lots of kids. What about you?" She asked inquisitively "Well I love everything and anything to do with muggles so I think I'm going to do something in that department. We are pureblood but definitely what you might call blood traitors, and because I know nothing about muggles I'm completely fascinated by them." Arthur said in high spirits, he was used to being made fun of for his love of muggles but he really didn't mind.

"Wow that's really cool that you are so interested in something like that and you know what you are going to do with your life. We are a pureblood family too, and also what you might call blood traitors." Arthur smiled, they seemed to have so much in common, and he loved it.

They sat there, just talking, late into the night. Smiling and laughing, they felt as if it should never end, and that they were meant to be. Of course no one said anything of the sort or mentioned it at all they just chatted, about the good and the bad. And even if they didn't quite have a relationship yet, they had a friendship that went deep to the words I love you, both as a friend and as something more.

Some people don't believe in love at first sight, others do. I'm telling you this, disregardless of what you believe Molly and Arthur fell in love that night, but were only friends at the time. You do the math.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The day of the Hogsmeade trip readily approached them. Lily was slightly apprehensive as to what James was planning on doing to Brielle, but didn't say anything so as not to make him mad or hurt his feelings.

James could not believe his and the marauders brilliance, he was so happy about what was to happen to Brielle, Lily would laugh so hard and then they would have the best Hogsmeade trip of their lives, he daydreamed.

James went up and asked Michaela to send Brielle down to the great hall (she's in Ravenclaw remember?) because they 'really had to be going' as he pointed out.

Finally about five minutes later Brielle started walking down the entrance hall stairs. She was wearing the mini-skirt and also had a tight red top on that both showed plenty of cleavage and tons of midriff, it almost looked like it was going to fall off her the material was so little. She also had a big red rose tucked behind her ear. When she was about three steps down the rose fell and so she walked down one more step, turned around and bent down to show a very thong exposed butt, both Lily and James shuddered at this sight.

She kept walking and the second her five-inch high gold metallic platform shoes hit the very last step her nose started morphing. Slowly her whole face turned into a long muzzle, Brielle didn't notice this though, because it didn't hurt at all. Then her ears started growing until they were long, furry, and pointy. "Hey Brielle, I think you have been _horsing _around with too many guys, maybe, especially when we have girlfriends you should leave us alone!" Sirius said with a laugh.

Brielle looked at him shocked 'what was that supposed to mean?' she thought wildly, she looked down at her perfectly manicured fingers and realized that they were there no more, she had hooves, and then she looked at her feet to see the same thing happening.

'Ugg my tail itches!' Brielle thought slightly annoyed 'Wait I don't have a tail!' she screamed when she turned around to see a brown tail swishing back and forth, except the scream didn't come out as a scream, it came out as a neigh!

James, Lily and Sirius were falling over each other from laughing so hard. They had tears streaming from their eyes at the sight, oh revenge was sweet.

"So Brielle you still want to go out on a date with me, I mean I know your current condition is less than impressionable but I still wouldn't mind" James said knowing what her answer would be "neigh!" she responded, it being the only thing she could currently say. "Oh well I guess that's a no, because I can speak many languages and that means no in Russian, so I guess… that our date is canceled! Now Brielle I suggest that you leave Lily and I alone, and go get a life. Ooh that's an idea, a life, how about that?" James said mockingly.

Brielle swore revenge which of course came out as "Neigh, neigh, neigh" or something of the sort but then ran off to the hospital wing, tears stinging her eyes.

"So shall we start yet another fabulous Hogsmeade trip?" James asked, trying as hard as he possibly could to sound like a gentleman "we shall" Lily responded, and so they linked arms and marched out of the grounds and into the quaint little village, just having a fun time.

**Authors Note: I'm sorry for the long wait, I really am! Every single time I'd go to write I'd be really jetlagged so I'd fall asleep, so it wasn't really working. I know this was short and I'm sorry for that! But I really do hope you liked it! Flames accepted, tell me what you think by clicking that oh so handy blue button below that says go and review!**


	16. Opals

**Disclaimer: **The characters are from the imagination of the brilliant woman named JK Rowling… my characters are from me, and so is my plot but that's all I own!

**Authors Note:** You have no idea about how bad I feel for not updating, I've been lazy and so extremely busy that I haven't quite had the time! I'm so sorry and I can't stress that enough! I'm going to try to update at least once a week from now on!

**Chapter Fifteen: **Opals

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was a dreadfully hot mid-May day, too hot to stay inside that is. The second classes were over it seemed as if people just bolted out the doors to get onto the grounds so they could relax, and have fun. The excitement that school would be over in just about a month seemed to be everywhere, some people where happy to be getting out of school, while others, especially the 7th years were sad to be leaving such a wondrous place.

Just like everyone else James and Lily were ecstatic to be done with classes for the day. The second Slughorn let them out of classes, they dashed to the Gryffindor common room, dropped off their book bags and headed out for a mid-afternoon stroll.

Lily loved being with James because he took her to new and exciting places, and new everything and anything about Hogwarts. Not only was he smart but he was handsome as well, and Lily told him this every single day. Sometimes she would ask herself why he picked her, but she would think about it so hard that it would make her head hurt, so in the end she would always have to stop.

Likewise James loved Lily's wittiness and her willingness to test him even though they were dating. And she was so beautiful, which was always a plus with her auburn red hair and almond green eyes. She has also hated him for the previous five years, and the fact that she had given him a chance had never ceased to amaze him.

They walked almost around the whole lake, in perfect silence, not saying anything. Someone once told James that true friendship was when you could sit not saying anything and be perfectly comfortable with it. That's how it was with them, and the two of them were enjoying every second of it.

Finally Lily said "James, I'm the luckiest person on earth, you want to know why?" he grunted in response "because I have you as my boyfriend, and I love you more than anything in the world" she glanced over to see his response and he looked into her eyes to see if what she had said was true. The second he did so he knew she wasn't lying, so he smiled and bent down to kiss her.

She reached her arms around his neck and he ran his fingers through her silky hair. Both of them were so happy that they didn't realize when Lily took a step back and hit a fairly large rock and tripped backwards over it. She hit the soft grass and started laughing at how silly the circumstance was.

She felt something strange on the small of her back though and moved a little bit to find once of the prettiest necklaces that Lily had ever seen. It had a gold chain, and a fairly small opal pendant.

When Lily looked into the pendant the colors reflected at her, and though she wasn't sure if she could tell or not but it looked like there were faces reflecting in and out of view.

"Hey James, look what I found!" Lily exclaimed "can you help me put it on?"

James looked at the necklace, and it really was very pretty, and 'Lily deserves something with that much beauty', he thought. So as she turned her back to him and handed him the necklace he took care to make sure he put it on just right, and in just the right clasp and everything.

When she turned back around, he couldn't believe how stunning it looked on Lily. He stood there gaping at her until she gave him a weird look and asked "what are you looking at?" in a teasing sort of way.

They continued their walk, with Lily's new necklace sparkling in the sunlight, and in James's eyes it added to her radiance.

Suddenly Lily was frozen mid-step she looked around her and it seemed as though time had stopped still. She took a step and was moved at such a rapid pace that she couldn't tell left from right. And it occurred to her, the necklace was some form of time turner, a time turner that she couldn't control.

The as quickly as it started it stopped again. And she stood there looking at herself at her Hogwarts graduation ceremony; she was walking up towards the podium to receive her diploma of completion of all seven years. But Lily noticed something just slightly different about herself when she was walking, there was a shiny gold badge pinned to her dress reading HG or head girl.

She watched herself walk up to the podium and shake Dumbledore's hand with her right and receive her diploma in her left. (AN: we have to practice this every year haha, I swear I'm a pro by now, just kidding sort of) Then Lily continued watching as she herself walked over and whispered "sonorous" and started making a speech.

As soon as the words started coming out of the older Lily's mouth, the present Lily was whisked backwards into reality. She went back into her body with what seemed like a thud, and it was as if it never happened. Time had literally stopped while she was visiting the future.

And then she was back to talking with James, yet she couldn't remember what they had been talking about or anything of the sort. She stopped dead in her tracks and looked over at James. He eyed her suspiciously and she tugged at her necklace, at cool as it was to know she was head girl, she was happy with her life right then and there. '_Oh no! What if when that vision takes place, I'm not with James anymore? That would be horrible!' _Lily thought to herself.

She realized that she wanted to keep seeing these visions of the future, that she didn't want them to ever stop. This necklace was the best thing she had ever found in her whole life. Oh she didn't want to loose it, so she would take it off and put it in her pocket for safe keeping.

When Lily Tried to take of the necklace it wouldn't budge, the latch was permanently sealed, and it had shrunk so it was form fitting to her neck so she couldn't move it over her head. She was stuck with these visions, even though she liked them, forever or at least until the necklace had felt like it had shown her enough.

"Oh my goodness James, you would not believe what just happened, it was the most amazing thing" he gave her an amused look and asked "what is it?"

"Well you know that necklace? Well we were walking just about two minutes ago and all of a sudden time seemed to stand still, like your foot was in the air, stuck there for a few minutes or so. And then before I knew it I was racing forwards, but it wasn't like I was moving my feet or anything! I was moving in time!" Lily was just at the peak of her lovely little tale when she stopped at the look on James's face.

"You don't believe me do you?" she asked in inquisitively.

"No I do, well sort of, oh just finish your story already. But there's one thing you gotta realize love, I'm a marauder so its hard for me to not believe anything, so yes I think its possible, so now continue."

Lily glared at him for a minute before continuing and then finally said "Ok so then, I could finally see everything around me, and it was a day very much like today but, it was in the future!" at this he gave her a strange look, and she glared back at him with a look that very plainly said 'let me continue!' "So anyways we were at our Hogwarts graduation and it was my turn to go up and receive my diploma of completion of all seven years when I noticed something. There was this shiny badge on my chest, not just the prefect one which I already wear, but the one with the initials HG."

James looked at her shocked, was she lying, no of course she was telling the truth. But head girl was such an honor, and it was an honor that he himself knew he would never ever get. He was too much of a trouble maker, and he knew it. But all the same he felt a pang of jealousy that Lily was going to get a lot of fame, and even though he would still be her boyfriend, he wouldn't quite be in the spotlight though he would be close to it. But this would be her chance to shine, and he was proud of her for that.

"Wow Lily that's great! Do you think this thing really works and it really does show you the future?" he asked.

"Well I can't be sure, obviously because that won't happen for a whole year. But in my heart I believe it is…" she answered thoughtfully.

"Well I want to try it on! Maybe I'll see something good in my future too."

Lily once again tried to take it off but it just wouldn't work "well there seems to be an issue with you seeing everything. The necklace seems to be permanently attached to my neck with some sort of brilliant charm, until it decides it has shown me all it needs to show."

James looked at her, slightly disappointed that he couldn't see into _his _future, but he also knew that she had no control what so ever over the matter, so he decided to leave it at that. Maybe some of what she would see would include him, in fact he was sure of it.

So they continued walking hand in hand during the glorious mid-Spring day. They were filled with happiness, especially Lily with her newly recovered information about her future. Then when the sun started setting James led her off into the Forbidden Forest.

"James we aren't allowed to be in here its off limits to all students who do not wish to die a most painful death, at least that's what Dumbledore says" James glanced at her, smirked then continued walking.

"Excuse me, what are _you_ smirking at, I don't see any reason for it and I think it's rude! Just because I'm a prefect, and I know I'm known for my goody two shoes reputation, doesn't mean I can't reinforce the rules."

"Love, I'm a marauder, I've been in the Forest at least a thousand times, if not more, and I certainly don't seem to be dead quite yet do I? I mean you must have been in here at least once!" James said in an amused sort of voice.

He tugged at her hand and whispered "come with me" and so she followed him. For a while he followed the trail ahead of them, then he took a sharp right turn and she continued to follow him. Then they went off trail, and finally he stopped, looked around, and turned to the left again. And just ahead there was a sort of clearing, and then at the edge of that a sort of cliff thing.

Lily gasped, it was breathtaking, below her was a valley with lots of trees and soft green grass, and a crystal clear river that she could almost see perfectly from about thirty feet up.

"Wow James, this is gorgeous, thank you for taking me here" James took out his wand and said a spell that Lily didn't know, probably because it was one of the marauder ones she thought. Well either way, out of James's wand popped two sandwiches, pumpkin juice, and plenty of sweets, and a blanket for them to sit on.

It was delicious, and cozy. She looked up at James and he grinned at his luckiness. Lily matched his grin with a big smile and the same thoughts.

After they had finished the feast, the sun was almost completely set, but there was a slight glimmer of pink that still hung in the air. Lily snuggled closer to James and put her head on his shoulder. He put his arm around her, then lifted up her chin and gave her a short sweet kiss. They broke away, then just sat there in silence completely content.

Lily was the one who broke the silence. She started to sing. Her voice was one of the best James had ever heard. The song went like this:

_If life was all a fairy tale and all was good and bright,_

_And then the witch would come and make everything night. _

_The prince would go to rescue the damsel in distress_

_And he would ask her…_

_If I were to die, would you even look twice?_

_If I were to disappear from this earth, would you even cry?_

_If I were to leave this place would you come with me too?_

_But the real question is:_

_If I were to love you, would you love me too?_

_If I were to kiss you, would you kiss me right back?_

_Is this love so true,_

_That we can be together forever._

_And laugh the night away,_

_Make love till midnight, and be there to stay._

_If I were to love you…_

James just stared at her in amazement. She was such an awesome singer, it was a talent he knew she was good at, but not that good. "Wow where did you learn that Lily?" James asked her.

"I wrote it when I was younger" she beamed with embarrassment, and red rushed to her cheeks and she blushed furiously. "I don't know, we were so quiet, which was nice, and it felt like the right moment or something."

James smiled; he loved how random Lily could be at times. Then for the second time that day, time stood still. Lily felt a rushing feeling once again.

This time she was looking at about a nineteen year old version of herself. The older Lily was standing in a room working on this big red curtain, under a huge arch. "You know" the older Lily said "I'm not sure how the veil is going to work, I mean really what is the point of it?" the younger Lily glanced at the colleague that the older version of her was talking to. She couldn't believe her eyes! It was Katrina!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Authors note: ok I know it took me forever! But I've been so busy! My mom had surgery yesterday, so I've been friend hopping, as for who I'm staying with. So I finally got the chance to post this. I'm going to post one every Saturday, if possible. Please don't kill me for the wait. Ok now I know you are all probably grumbling at how lazy I am, but could you please review? It would make me soooooooooo happy! You don't even have to say nice things, just say your opinion! Thank you tons! **

**Oh and also I know this was kinda a weird ending, sort of cliffie, but I swear I'm going to end the vision in the next chapter, but I felt like I had to post something, and it seemed like an alright place to stop. Oooh and I wrote the song, and if you don't understand how it's a song (like the lyrics or something) give me your email and I can send the song to you (like me singing it.) **

**Flora**


	17. Visions

**Disclaimer:** Yeah, yeah, yeah I don't own it… you know the drill.

**Authors note: **Ok so maybe it was a little more than a week, more like a month. But school has been busy, and I've had writers block so I'm sorry!

**Chapter 16: **Visions

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"So Katrina, why are we even building this anyways? I mean all it is, is a portal, nothing more. You can't die in it, nor can you live. I just don't get what the big deal is I guess." Lily said with a sigh to her best friend, in the future of course.

"Well the minister said that it was the place where spirits could choose whether they wanted to be ghosts or go on to something better; because the other system that they had was getting faulty." Kat replied.

The two of them worked as Unspeakables in the Department of Mysteries.

Then once again Lily was zooming back into reality. She sort of crashed into her body this time and gave a dazed look up at James. He looked down at her confused. Though for him no time had gone by at all, Lily still looked like something strange had just hit her in the head.

"What happened babe?" James asked concerned "I had another vision… this one was weird. I'm not really sure how to explain it, except I was an Unspeakable and I was working on this thing called the veil." Lily laughed "I know that Unspeakables aren't supposed to say anything, but since I'm not officially one yet, I can do whatever I want with it" she smiled with a sort of devilish grin.

They decided to go back before sunset. They held hands as they were walking back through the dusk. It was so beautiful as the stars started to light up the sky. Lily couldn't imagine a more perfect moment with the one she loved. The humid air kept them warm even though it was getting colder.

They crept into the castle, very quietly since it was after curfew. James took out his invisibility cloak and they headed up towards the Gryffindor common room. But to Lily's surprise instead of going towards the common room, he was heading towards something else.

He tugged on her hand so she would come with. Then he lead them towards the room of requirement. He took of the cloak and started pacing back and forth. After the third time, the tapestry transformed into a door and they walked in.

James thought this would be a special place because they had discovered it together. The room was different this time. There were sofas and cushions galore. There was a warm fire blazing and plenty of candles.

Lily looked about, it was so romantic. What was James doing all this for? He must really love me. 'He's been such a sweetheart' she thought.

His eyes met hers and he leaned in to kiss her. She kissed him right back. And things started getting more and more heated. Before Lily knew it they were lying on the couch still kissing. James slowly, very slowly started to roll Lily's shirt up; she barely noticed until it was about to her bra.

Then she broke apart and said "James, I love you tons, more than you can know. And I know this has been a special night for us. But the thing is, is that I think we should wait, for a while. I mean I know you want it, and I do too; but I just don't think we as a couple are ready for that sort of commitment. I hope you are ok with that" she finished looking carefully for his reaction.

He didn't say anything for a minute before responding "ok Lily, I'm willing to wait, because I love you and if that is what you want then no problem with me."

They went back to snogging and then eventually went to bed, very late at night.

James collapsed into bed that night. He was so exhausted after that long day. 'She said she wanted to, just not now' he thought with excitement. That was pretty much his last thought before he went into a very deep sleep. Though it was deep it was restless, and he had a very strange dream.

_There was a dark alleyway; it was long and seemingly never ending. James started to walk down it wondering where it started and where it ended. There were puddles and it was so dark that James couldn't see anything. And when he felt around for his wand, it wasn't in his pocket, in fact it was no where to be seen. _

_He kept walking, but he had the very uncomfortable feeling that he was being watched. He kept walking; it was as silent as death, except for the click clocks of his footsteps. It felt like he had been walking for miles when he heard a distant laughter._

_He stopped walking straining his ears so he could hear it better, but he didn't really need to because the voice sounded like it was getting closer and closer. The laughter was getting so loud that it was starting to hurt his ears._

_Then he started to make out words. "James, James, James… you seem to have a traitor in your midst." The voice was raspy and sort of snakelike "you should learn to choose your friends more carefully."_

_With those words from the mysterious voice James started to run, but realized he was stuck in the spot, he couldn't move. Then he tried calling for help, knowing it would do nothing since the place was completely deserted except for the voice. Then he saw a flash of green light. And fell to the ground, dead. _

James opened his eyes wide, he was sweating. What had just happened? He wondered. It was one of the weirdest dreams he had ever had, but it probably meant something. But he couldn't figure out what, obviously one of his good friends was untrustworthy but he couldn't figure out who it possibly could be, surely it wasn't one of the marauders or Lily's friends.

Just then he noticed a figure staring at him at the foot of his bed. He looked up startled; it was definitely not a boy, so it wasn't one of his room mates. "Lily?" he asked unsurely, he couldn't see barely anything without his glasses, and he had also just woken up.

"You look so hott when you are confused. No it's not Lily" the voice said sort of annoyed. James felt around on his nightstand for his glasses, as soon as he found them he picked them up and put them on.

It took a second for the person to come into focus but ones they did, he glared. "What do you want Brielle?" James asked with a sigh "don't you have something better to do than sneaking into Gryffindor and finding your way up to my room to do god knows what?" He glared at her as he said this.

She smirked. "No I had something better in mind" Brielle said seductively, James instinctively backed up, which resulted in him banging his head on the backboard. "Shit ouch!" he muttered under his breath, rubbing his head trying to get rid of the throbbing.

She walked over to him smiling with a very 'you're not going to regret this' smile on her face. "What are you doing?" he asked. She just smirked back and kept walking towards him, once she was close enough she bent down and kissed him.

She forced her tongue into his mouth and he tried to push her off but he was way too strong. He kept trying to push her off of him. 'How could a girl be this strong?' he thought 'wait that was a totally sexist comment, I didn't mean it, but damn she is strong.'

Then the worst thing that could possibly happen happened. "James?" a tentative voice asked from the doorway. He finally succeeded at pushing Brielle off of him. She fell to the floor, looking hurt.

"Lily it's not what it looks like" James tried to explain "you know bloody well it is what it looks like Potter!" Lily retorted furious.

"How could you do this to me, after five years of begging and pleading for me to go out with you. Well guess what, I did and it looks like I've made a huge mistake, the worst mistake of my life."

"Lily I was trying to push her off, she was doing this to me, I couldn't stop her she was too strong!" he tried but to no avail "too strong? Too strong! Do you actually think I believe that lie? You are the bloody seeker of the Quidditch team, you have muscles of steel, and you are telling me that this anorexic bitch was stronger than you, I highly doubt that!" Lily continued.

"And after last night! To think you had been cheating on me the whole time, you make me sick. You are nothing more than a wet dirty old toe rag.

"James we are over! And don't you even think of trying to explain it to me, I saw it all with my own eyes. Don't ever speak to me again!" and with that Lily stalked off.

James looked down at Brielle who lay on the floor and she promptly said "so do you want to remind me where we just finished?" she asked seductively, starting to sit up.

James kicked her back down and said "you are such a whore. If you ever even think of coming near me I'll aveda kedavra your sorry ass. NOW GET OUT!" he yelled at her. She quickly got up and scrabbled out of that room before anyone could even say 'Quidditch'.

He just sat on the bed, he couldn't even move. 'It's not my fault is it? I mean I was trying really hard to get her off of me! But Lily didn't see my struggle, all she saw was me push Brielle off when she started speaking, I can't say I'd be happy with her either if I saw that.'

'But I love her so much! And I would never do anything like that to her for real. I just can't believe she's never going to speak to me again, I'm not going to be able to bear it. I used to when we were younger but that was before she fell in love with me, now I'm practically head over heels for her. I mean she's the one I want to spend the rest of my life with!'

He couldn't even think any more, he just sobbed. Numb with pain. If any of the guys walked into the room he would be much quieter, but he was alone. And he ended up crying himself to sleep.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0

**Authors note: Sorry, that was a lot longer than a week. Did you hate it, or now hate me? I just wanted to show that no one is perfect, not even the famous Lily Evans or James Potter. And it seemed like they were getting Mary Sue-ish. Anyways here's how it's going to work for reviews:**

**5-10: two to three weeks until I update**

**10-15: One week**

**15: Sometime this week. **

**So please review!**

**-Flora**


	18. No light at the end of the tunnel

**Disclaimer: **Well by now you probably know that it's not my idea. But if you call the police on me, I'll tell them you wrote it.

**Authors Note:** Ok sorry guys that totally was longer then I expected. The end of the year got so busy! I know, excuses right? Well since its summer except faster updates!

Oh and I would like to give a special thanks to my 100th reviewer Liah Pardo. Keep up the reviews, they make me smile!

**Chapter eighteen: **No light at the end of the tunnel

00000000000000000000000000000

James sulked, this was unreal. It was all a dream. No, not a dream. A horrible, horrible nightmare. But when he pinched himself to try to wake up, nothing happened. This was the reality of his life.

The only person in the whole world that he loved had caught that ho bag, Brielle, kissing him while he attempted to push her off. But that's not what she saw. No, nothing would ever be right again.

He wanted things to be right. He really did. But if he knew his fiery red headed love, she didn't forgive easily. Not only did she not forgive easily but without proof he knew she wouldn't believe a thing he said, she saw what she saw.

Nothing could change her strong mind. If only he could find proof of some sort, something to show it wasn't what he wanted. But what? He supposed he could make a pensieve of the experience and then show it to her, but she wouldn't for the life of her even look into the darn thing if it had anything to do with James.

He decided he would just lay there. Thinking, remembering all the good times with Lily, plotting a way to get her back. He was miserable, and hardly anything could make him feel better. James put his clock in the drawer, time was not something to worry about today. He had bigger issues to face.

He guessed it was about noon time when Sirius bustled into the dormitory. "Wo mate, what the hell happened?" Sirius asked. He could tell something was seriously wrong with James, why else would he skip classes to just lay in bed and sulk. That was completely unlike James.

"Well hmm I was having this horrible nightmare, and then I woke up and Brielle the bitch was standing at the foot of my bed. She seductively walked towards me, which was disgusting, the kissed me. I tried so damn hard to push her off, but I think she has practice with this or something because she held on. And then Lily walked in and saw her kissing me.

Let's just put it this way, when I leave this room, after seeing her I'll be lucky to ever see daylight again."

Sirius grimaced in pain remembering all the things Lily would say and do to James before they became friends. She would do anything and everything from kneeing him where it hurts, to saying really mean things right to his face, to even giving him detention (the perks of being a prefect) for the stupidest things such as standing in the middle of the hall talking to friends- she called it loitering.

Truthfully Sirius was impressed that James had kept on going after Lily after all that she'd said to him. He was really crushed so many times, so many emotional blows. Even him being a strong man who was rarely rejected knew how much it hurt to be broken up with or someone being mean to you that you care about. Prongs sure had perseverance.

"Aw mate, you worked so hard for her too. And I know this wasn't your fault, I'll talk to Remus and Peter and we'll work to devise a plan to show her that you really didn't mean to do it, some way to make her see. We are marauders after all, and out plans always work." Sirius said with a goofy grin and James for the first time that day actually smiled at how untrue that was- for their pranks always worked while their plans were not so good.

It was the effort that counted and James felt so grateful to have such good friends as the marauders.

Here I'll tell you what Sirius said with a sudden spark of an idea. I'll skip the rest of classes for today and we can head down to Hogsmeade and go to the Three Broomsticks. A firewhiskey is just what you need in these hard times.

James smiled at his best friends' effort to make him feel better. Though he didn't think that drinking was the way to solve issues right now he just needed some time to think things out, and having a night out with his best mate sounded like the perfect opportunity to do just that, so he reluctantly agreed.

The grabbed the invisibility cloak and headed out towards the one eyed witch passageway. No one seemed to notice that they had disappeared, especially not a certain green eyed girl.

00000000000000000000000000000

Lily sprinted from James's dormitory. She couldn't believe the nerve of him. As she was running down the stairs that lead to the boys dorms her eyes welled with tears when she realized how much James's cheating had hurt her.

She tried to blink the tears back and to tell herself that James was nothing to her and she had no feelings for him whatsoever, even though on the inside she knew it was a lie. But she for sure couldn't believe his actions, they were over, what he had done was unforgivable.

And Lily was not one to be forgiving. Especially in circumstances such as these, he had been inappropriate and she had full rights to feel this way, didn't she?

As she started the climb up to her own room she let her tears fall freely. A girl named Heather Wright asked her what was wrong. And of course Lily mumbled the usual "nothing" lie. A few others asked her the same question and she had a surprisingly huge urge to tell them to leave her alone and go find something else to do with their lamely pathetic lives, but resisted. Why did people have to be so god damned curious and wanting to be sympathetic? She asked herself annoyed.

By the time she finally got to her room she was fully sobbing, she felt like something was stuck in her throat and like her stomach was going to fall out her butt. Everyone was down at breakfast so she was free to act however she wanted.

She punched her pillow as hard as she possibly could, hoping to get some of her anger out, but she forgot to tuck in her thumb so all she ended up doing was making her wrist hurt, which only made her feel worse. She cringed in pain, and cried harder starting to think thinks over more.

But how could James do that to her! She thought he loved her, but obviously he was a two timing bastard, that part was apparent. She had been expecting something like this all along, her gut told her, that was why she had declined for so many years, not just because he was a bullying toe rag but because she was worried that he would hurt her how he just had.

One thing was certain; he had to have done this because she refused to sleep with him. So he found a fugly slut to have his fun with instead. And she was bloody glad she had refused it, because she would have felt like such a dirty skank if she had. She had no regrets about saying no in that situation.

She climbed into bed, feeling horrible about herself. She had no idea that James was doing the exact same thing at the exact same moment, two always act as one, even when you are broken up.

Lily laid against her flannel gold and red sheets sniffling and started to have flashbacks. Their random first kiss, their walks, her singing to him, last night, and then the horrible event that had only happened minutes before. Even though she knew she loved him, it hit her really hard while lying on the soft goose feather bed, she had fallen head over heels for James Potter, and even though she hated him at this current time and place she loved him.

She started thinking about all the times he had tormented her, hexing her, and other people especially unexpecting Slytherins, immaturely asked her out every time she was in sight of him, and pranked her. And she realized how much he had changed and grown up within the past year. Sure he had cheated on her which just went to show that he was still the same old James Potter, but now she realized why she loved him. It just went to show you don't really know what you've got until it's gone.

Lily kept thinking about all the great times that she and James had had and then her mind would always flash to the moment when she saw James kissing Brielle and it just made her want to throw up, which she became quite close to doing because of all the crying.

Eventually she cried herself to sleep, pillow wet, she was shaking. She had horrible nightmares where James was just inches from her and every time she'd reach out to him he'd go farther away and she'd go closer and he'd go far away again. Always so close yet so far away.

She awoke to hushed whispers "why wasn't she in classes?" a voice she recognized as Kat's ask. "I don't know, I came up here to grab my Herbology book and I saw her asleep, breaths shaky, and pillow wet. Lily never skips classes, I think something is seriously wrong, at least I got all of the assignments written down for her- I went to all her teachers" replied a voice that sounded a lot like Sienna's.

Lily opened her eyes and lifted her head, "hi guys" she said in a barely audible whisper that they could just make out. She looked horrible, her lips were chapped and puffy, and her eyes had great big dark bags underneath them and they were extremely bloodshot. It was very obvious to them that she had been crying.

"Good god Lily what happened?" Asked Natasha who had just walked in from the bathroom. All of her friends were looking at her expectantly, and she launched into the tale of how she had gone up to find James so they could go to breakfast together and had walked in to see that horrible scene that now haunted her.

At the very end Sienna looked murderous. "Oh I'm going to kill him, how dare he cheat on you! He is dead, worse then dead-" she was cut off by Natasha "someone grab her wand now, or she will kill him, and that will not be pretty at all."

"How could that bloody bastard do that, I mean who does he think he is, pushing his luck like that, he was going to get caught eventually" at this point in time Kat grabbed Sienna's wand with an indignant 'hey' coming from Sienna "I just don't want you in Azkaban!" she replied.

Sienna nodded, she probably would land a one way ticket to Azkaban if she had her wand and Potter was anywhere within hexing/cursing distance. But all of them were baffled. And Natasha and Sienna in particular started getting a little nervous, if James could do this maybe all the Marauders were a team in their little plans.

00000000000000000000000000

The next morning James walked down, or more like stumbled down to breakfast. He had a major hangover, and Remus was out of his hangover potion. He massaged his head as he sat down with a splitting headache. 'Why do I listen to Sirius why? Mental note, never take his how to get over a girl drinking advice again' James said with a slight bit of dizziness.

The previous night he and Sirius had drowned two bottles of firewhiskey each. He knew he couldn't skip two days of classes for no real reason- besides one that he had caused himself so he just had to get through the day. He also couldn't go to Madame Pomefry for some hangover potion, because then he would most likely get in trouble for drinking too much and on a school night too.

He tried to eat, though he had a horrible feeling in his stomach like he was going to puke every single thing he ate anyways, so he ended up eating a fairly small breakfast just to be on the safe side.

"Well, well, well isn't it the man whore James Potter" came a voice from behind him that he distinctly recognized as Sienna's voice from behind him and cringed, he was dead- literally.

"What do you want Sienna?" he asked in an annoyed 'won't you just leave me alone, can't you see I'm already in pain' sort of voice. "I want to know why you would be such a bastard as to break Lily's heart. She really loved you and you blew it you immature asshole."

He looked up at her with a glare "you know what Sienna there are two sides to the story, and I will prove to you and Lily that Brielle sexually assaulted me. Now can you take your bitch ass away from me cause I'm really not in the mood to deal with this right now" she gave him a glare that matched and even possibly topped his.

"Oh and why don't you let Lily fight her battles for herself, I know you love her as a friend, but this is between the two of us, and we really don't need you to be a part of it" he said with a smirk. She started to stalk off, but then doubled back and punched him right in the eye.

He doubled over with pain and muttered "that really wasn't necessary" and looking triumphant she smiled and walked away.

Lily, Natasha, Kat and Alice walked into the great hall to see Sienna walking away from Potter. Sienna looking very smug and pleased with herself and James, well he looked like he was in pain, a lot of pain.

"You didn't actually hurt him did you?" Kat asked nervously, who knew what Sienna could do. "Well that depends on your definition of hurt… I punched him and cursed him out some but…"

Lily was glad that her friend didn't actually kill him, but still having him be in pain was not a good thing, even though he had hurt her greatly.

She wasn't ready to talk to him, she didn't ever want to him again. But she did. Oh god love was so confusing. How could you so easily hate and love someone at the same time. No she thought to herself 'you hate James bloody Potter, he is bad, he hurt you, he cheated on you, he is not loyal' and she started to believe it.

Without a sideways glance at Potter she headed to the far end of the Gryffindor table, far away from _him_.

Sirius walked down to breakfast at about that time and headed straight for James. He was about in the same condition as his best friend, hangover wise, and also planned to eat very little.

He took one look at his best mate and gasped. James had a huge black eye that was swelling by the minute, and looked like he was ready to break down. "Bloody hell Prongs! What happened to you?" he asked with surprise, though he was half expecting the answer to come.

"Two words Sirius, two words- your girlfriend." James stated in an annoyed tone of voice. People were really getting on his nerves today. That was half cause of the emotion, and half cause of the hangover.

"If you want I can talk to Sienna" Sirius said somewhat nervously. "No just leave it, I'm already in enough of a mess as it is, I don't need any more of one" James said with a sigh.

"Well I'm going to head to Arithmancy, I'll see you later" he said and headed off. It was better to be early, especially with how he was feeling.

When he got there he wasn't the only one who seemed to have the idea of getting there early. At the opposite end of the room there was a petite girl with Auburn red hair and stunning emerald eyes.

He started to walk into the room. But wasn't quite sure what to do. He could continue, and have it be extremely awkward. He could retreat and have Lily hating him forever. Or he could try to talk to her and see how it would work out.

He decided to go with the third option, if it didn't work at least he would have tried.

So he walked into the room with as much confidence as he possibly could have, threw his book bag on the ground and took a seat. It was quite for a minute then he cleared his through.

She looked up in an expecting way. "Um Lily can I just talk to you? Explain some things and such. Because I love you and I truly do, and I'd like to tell you my side of the story and not just have you assume things."

"YOU LOVE ME? HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT! James you are such a skeeze! You kissed her for gods sake, you bloody kissed her. And I'm supposed to believe what you have to say? I don't think I will, James I can't trust you. You don't have any proof that that is what happened so how can you possibly expect me to believe you.

I cannot believe your nerve. This is just because I wouldn't sleep with you, you had to hook up with another girl. Because you couldn't get your sex. Well you know what you are an insolent arrogant prat!" She finished and her words hit him like a bunch of bullets.

She wasn't even listening, she would never listen. It was hopeless, he should just give up. But he couldn't, he loved her, and he had to prove that to her. No matter what, James vowed, someday she will see that I truly do love her, "and if I have to die for her to prove it, I will" he thought to himself.

0000000000000000000

**Authors note:** What did you think? Do you totally hate me? I tried to capture the emotions as best as I could. I've never been cheated on, but there was this guy and he said he liked me and stuff. And he kept leading me on and then I found out that he didn't like me so much anyways. So I kind of used my memories from that to do this. Well your reviews make me smile. I'll update soon, I'm going out of town, but as soon as I get back I will! So review please, they make me smile!


End file.
